Gender
by SethyChii
Summary: Est-ce bien de continuer ainsi ? De se laisser faire ? De se faire porter par ce courant vicieux qu'elle entraîne sur lui ?
1. Chapter 1-1

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Euh... Je sais pas quoi dire...**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3 /huhuhuhu/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Hiromi était une jeune adolescente de bonne famille. Les cheveux noirs de jais, courts et fins, des yeux d'un marrons envoûtant. Une peau pâle et des lèvres fines. Elle était de toute beauté. Souvent comparé à un mannequin. Une adolescente discrète, passionnée par les choses mignonnes mais qui avait, comme tout être humain, un désir profond. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait toujours voulu avoir pour enfant, une fille. Pour cause, depuis sa tendre enfance, elle n'avait pas pu avoir tout ce dont elle rêvait.

"Coupe-toi les cheveux, Ne te maquille pas, Travail plus, Arrête tes gamineries, Tu es stupide, Sans cervelle, Ne passe pas ton temps à jouer à la poupée, Tu n'es plus une enfant" Lui disaient sa famille et ses proches. La frustration l'avait envahi. Elle s'était alors promise que lorsque son enfant naîtra elle ferait tout pour que son enfant ait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu avoir.

À l'âge de 23 ans, elle épousa M. Shiota. Un homme au revenu aisé. Puis lorsqu'elle su qu'elle était enceinte, elle et sont mari furent rayonnant de joie mais quelle déception elle avait eu en apprenant par le gynécologue que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était un garçon.

Hiromi était prête à l'abandonner mais elle avait tenu bon pour son mari. Durant ses quatre premier années, l'enfant qu'elle avait nommé Nagisa n'avait reçu d'elle que rejet et ignorance. Son père peu présent ne pouvais pas toujours être là pour lui à cause de son travail.

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle lui peignait les cheveux, sont regard croisa celui de son fils. Sont visage s'était illuminé en voyant les traits fins qu'arborait celui-ci. Les traits que seul une fille se doit avoir. Elle s'était mise alors en tête que Nagisa pourrait très bien faire l'affaire.

Suite à cet événement, Hiromi décida d'élever son fils tel qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on fasse pour elle. Elle l'éleva comme une fille.  
Elle lui apprit la conduite qu'il devait adopter, lui interdit de se couper les cheveux, lui apprit tant et tant de chose afin qu'il puisse être intelligent et l'encourageait (chose que personne n'avait jamais fait pour elle).

Le père de l'enfant ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé d'empêcher sa femme d'élevé leur fils de cette façon mais cela n'engendrait que dispute et dispute.

Le petit Nagisa, avait toujours voulu attirer l'attention de sa maman ou de son papa sur lui. Il avait toujours voulu que sa maman agisse avec lui comme le faisait celle des autres à la maternelle ou que son papa le protège des monstres sous son lit.

Alors quand sa maman commença à l'habiller de façon féminine, il n'avait pas compris mais fut très heureux qu'elle se soucie et prenne ainsi soin de lui, il fit donc tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

* * *

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2-2

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour le fav' et les follow mais merci aussi à MissBananaSplit et Yu-chan pour vos review ça m'a super fait plaisir merci :3**

 **J'ai du recommencer depuis le début une dizaine de fois ce chapitre tellement il ne me plaisait pas x)**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

De loin qu'il le sache, s'habiller en fille et agir comme tel avait toujours été normal pour lui.

Durant ces premières années de primaire, les enfants et les enseignants l'avaient toujours pris pour une fille. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais déranger. Étrangement cela lui avait fait plaisir. C'était normal pour lui et ça lui plaisait.

Tellement normal qu'il ne s'était jamais questionner sur son genre.

Et ce, jusqu'au jour ou l'infirmière était venu dans leur classe, pour assister la maîtresse et leur expliquer de quoi était fait le corps humain. Apprendre que les garçons avaient tous cette "chose" entre les jambes et que les filles avaient une autre "chose" aussi l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Au lieu d'en rire comme le faisaient ses camarade de classe, cela l'avait étrangement surpris. Lui qui pensait encore à 8 ans que tous étaient fait de la même façon avait sembler prendre un grand coup en apprenant cela.

Mais de toute façon, il était lui-même certain d'être…

Qu'était-il ?

Un garçon ? Une fille ? Les deux ? Rien ?

Tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait à une fille, il aimait jouer comme toutes les filles à la dînette, faire de la corde à sauté ou jouer à faire la princesse. Sa maman aussi disait qu'il était sa fille.

 **Mais**

Il allait dans les toilettes des garçons et avait appris que seul les garçons avaient cette "chose" qu'il avait.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas humain. Qu'il était un extraterrestre ?

Troublé, il avait demandé à sa maman ce qu'il était.

\- Voyons Nagi, tu es et tu seras toujours ma fille que j'aime.

Et sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu.

Il avait demandé à l'infirmière.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question ? C'est évident non ?

Et sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu non plus.

Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas savoir. Et c'était le cas.

Alors il avait cherché. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup cherché.

Il s'était souvent regardé plusieurs minutes face au miroir, le matin et le soir afin de trouver le moindre indice.

Mais rien.

Puis un jour.

.

Il avait compris.

.

Il se sentait vraiment stupide, car la réponse était là depuis le début.

.

Et il l'avait trouvé.

.

Il n'était ni une fille, ni un extraterrestre ou d'autres choses peu humaines.

.

Il était un garçon.

* * *

Dans cette classe, où ses yeux se posaient, là se trouvaient ces jouets qu'ils manipulaient de leur main. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de jouer avec ces jouets. Quel était l'intérêt de faire rouler une voiture de sa main tout en faisant des bruits de bouche ? Quel était l'intérêt de faire rouler et claquer des billes entre elles ? Quel était l'intérêt de faire bouger des poupées représentant des hommes musclés et armés ? Quel était l'intérêt de jouer à des cartes représentant des monstres moches et poilus ?

Cela avait l'air si barbare pour lui. Si compliqué.

Il n'avait jamais compris ce fait et pour cause, sa maman n'avait jamais toléré ce genre de jouets et lui avait formellement interdit de jouer où même ne serais-ce que d'y toucher. Alors il l'avait écouter comme toujours. Lui, avait appris à aimer les jouets _dit_ de fille mais n'y connaissaient rien en ce qui concernait ceux _dit_ de garçon.

Mais…

Il était un garçon.

Alors il devait bien essayer non ?

Il avait donc saisi sa chance le jour où lui et ses parents étaient partis au supermarché.

S'éloignant discrètement d'eux, il était allé au rayon jouet, en particuliers ceux pour garçon. Il regarda d'abord à sa gauche et à sa droite puis derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il tendit une main hésitante et tremblante vers un pistolet laser "Buzz l'éclair"* puis l'avait saisi appuyant par erreur sur la gâchette actionnant le son et la lumière du pistolet le faisant sursauter de peur tout en lui faisant lâcher le jouet. Il inspira, expira puis avec un grand sérieux, il reprit le jouet, appuya sur la gâchette et fut émerveillé par les lumières et le son qui en sortirent.

Encouragé, Nagisa se mit à essayer tout les jouets auxquels il n'avait jamais touché auparavant, s'émerveillant presque à chaque fois et tassant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il risquerait de décevoir sa maman si celle-ci apprenait qu'il avait touché à ce genre de jouets.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une figurine semblable à celle qu'avait un de ses camarades de classe. Elle était magnifique.

La figurine provenait d'un anime très populaire en ce moment : Kidou Senshi Gundam 00. Presque tout le monde dans sa classe regardaient cet anime et lui aussi d'ailleurs, après avoir vu une pub le concernant, s'était laissé tenter par celui-ci, qu'il visionnait en cachette, lorsque sa maman n'était pas présente à la maison.

\- Nagisa !

Il sursauta et lâcha la figurine qu'il tenait pour se tourner vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix. C'était son père.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? Fit-il avec amusement tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

Embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, Nagisa rougit et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensible avant de marmonner timidement et presque en pleur :

\- Ne le dit pas à maman s'il te plait…

L'homme eu un sourire triste avant d'acquiescer tout en lui tapotant doucement la tête.

* * *

Pour fêter les 9 ans de leur fils, Hiromi avait comme à son habitude tout pris en charge. En passant par la décoration, la nourriture, la musique et les cadeaux. Le père n'avait comme à son habitude pas pu y mettre son mot, regardant lassé sa femme s'affairer.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens pour la fête de leur fils. Juste la mère, le père, ainsi que le prince -princesse selon Hiromi- de la soirée. La famille du père vivant trop loin à Okinawa et n'ayant pas le temps de se déplacer jusqu'à Tokyo et la famille de la mère pour avoir coupé tout les ponts avec celle-ci.

Monsieur Shiota était, pour ainsi dire, assez contrarié par cette fête d'anniversaire -comme à tout les anniversaires de leur fils d'ailleurs-. Le fait que la décoration semblait plus réserver aux petites filles qu'aux garçons et le fait de voir son fils accoutré de cette ridicule -bien qu'adorable- robe rose à ruban et froufrous avec une couronne dorée sur la tête.

Il voulait partir mais restait pour son fils qui malgré tout avait l'air très heureux. Et puis il voulait que son fils puisse avoir son cadeau.

* * *

Tout les cadeaux avaient déjà été tous ouvert. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Nagisa le soir, jusqu'à ce que son père lui demande de le suivre dans son bureau et ne lui tende un paquet emballé.

Surpris et heureux, l'enfant l'avait ouvert avec précipitation pour découvrir que c'était…

C'était… c'était la figurine Gundam Seven Sword G ! Celle qu'il avait tenu au supermarché. Comment ? Pourquoi son père avait-il… ?

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Tu n'es pas très discret lorsque tu regarde cet anime devant la télévision.

\- Ça veut dire que…

Le visage de Nagisa ressemblait à si méprendre à une tomate tant elle était rouge. Tellement préoccupé à vérifier que sa mère soit partie pour regarder l'anime, il avait totalement oublié son père bien que peu présent, qui travaillait quelques fois dans son bureau ou effectuait souvent de rapides allers retours entre leur maison et le travail.

\- On gardera ça secret d'accord ?, fit-il en montrant son petit doigt à son fils, qui tendit le sien aussi puis qu'ils assemblèrent.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

*C'est un pistolet lumineux… et… euh… sonore… mais je me suis bien amusé avec, avec mes p'tites sœurs il y a pas longtemps xD

Je n'ai jamais regardé Gundam (à part Build Fighter) mais faut avouer qu'il est classe le Gundam Seven Sword G.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop confus… 'w'


	3. Chapter 3-3

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis hyper fatigué et je viens de me réveiller mon frère m'a traîné presque partout en ville hier après-midi pour me trouver un stage et j'ai passé la soirée à finir ce chap'.**

 **Il n'y a pas eu de chap parce que je profitais de mes vacances pour me la couler douce et enfin commencer Durarara! et punaise qu'est-ce que cet anime est cool à la fin de la saison 2 Mikado est ultra de shit badass ! xD j'en ai aussi profité pour relire le chapitre du manga Assassination classroom concernant le moment où Koro-sensei prend la place de Karasuma, j'en été rehilaré de sa tête quand Hiromi dit que Nagisa ressemble à une fille xD (j'espère que c'est pas un spoil).**

 **Fin bref osef de ma vie.**

 **Merci à Yu-chan, Alexandra919 et Diamly pour vos review et merci aux autres pour les follow et les favs**

 **Réponse à la review Diamly :** J'aime beucoup le Karma/Nagisa et je trouve même qu'il n'y en a pas assez xD mais je n'aime pas vraiment mettre ou faire des couples dans mes fictions je préfère quand c'est les autres qui le font et j'adore imaginer où penser à la psychologie d'un personnage qui me plait (surtout les gars, j'ai rien contre les filles mais elles m'énervent souvent quand elles servent pas à grand chose).

 **/!\ Pour rappel , la primaire au japon dure 6 ans (7 à 12 ans) ensuite le collège 3 ans (13 à 15 ans) puis le lycée 3 ans aussi (16 à 18 ans).**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment quand poster mes chap', je les poste une fois par semaine si le chapitre est prêt mais si il ne l'est pas il faut compter une semaine et demi. Pour le moment j'ai prévu 10 chap' pour cette fic mais cela pourrait évoluer ^^**

 **Ce chapitre m'a prit beaucoup de temps et j'en suis un peu déçu, je l'ai d'ailleurs coupé en deux.**

 **J'espère que ce chap' ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus x3**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

En observant les autres et leur comportement, Nagisa, 10 ans, essayait de devenir aussi garçon qu'eux.

Car oui Nagisa avait aussi compris beaucoup de choses sur sa propre personne en observant les autres.

Il avait découvert que sa façon de faire et son style vestimentaire était trop féminins mais aussi que le lien qu'il entretenait avec sa mère n'était pas vraiment normal. Ce n'était pas comme cela que devait se comporter une mère et son fils. Elle n'était pas censé le désigner tel une fille mais tel un garçon et lui n'était pas sensé agir comme une fille… enfin… c'était ce qu'il avait crût comprendre.

Il voulait arrêter d'agir de la sorte. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le prenne pour une fille, il voulait juste… se faire voir comme un garçon ou au moins donner l'impression d'en être un.

Alors il s'était mis en tête de faire comme eux.

Prenant d'abord exemple sur les princes de ses dessins animés préférés mais avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix en voyant que les gens le prenaient plus pour "une folle" que pour un garçon lorsqu'il "sauvait" une "demoiselle en détresse".

Par la suite, il tenta de devenir ami avec les garçons de sa classe mais ceux-ci répliquaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire avec une fille. Certains s'amusaient même à inventer qu'il allait aux toilettes des garçons dans le seul but de les espionner et qu'il avait un "tuyau" uniquement parce qu'il était peut-être un extraterrestre.

Suite à ces propos, il essaya de devenir aussi virile que les autres garçons afin de leur prouver qu'il était lui aussi un vrai garçon un vrai de vrai mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment et avait plus l'air ridicule qu'autres choses.

Il essaya de jouer à des jeux salissants mais avait toujours peur de salir ses habits.

Il essaya de se surpasser en sport mais s'écroulait toujours de fatigue.

Et enfin en essayant de changer son style vestimentaire en prenant exemple sur les garçons de sa classe mais sa maman était toujours là pour changer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait au final été allé voir son père dans son bureau et de but en blanc tout en rougissant, lui avait demandé :

\- Comment on devient un vrai garçon ?

Son père avait été prit de court et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Eh bien… que dire… -le regard de Nagisa se fit insistant- … je ne pense pas que cela soit possible de devenir un garçon -Nagisa soupira- mais on est garçon ou fille dès la naissance.

\- Je sais !

\- Alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

\- Je voudrais ressembler plus à vrai un garçon.

\- Mais tu es déjà un vrai garçon non ?

\- Si mais tu comprends pas !

\- Que dois-je comprendre alors ?

\- Je ressemble trop à une fille et je fais des trucs de filles ! Je veux faire des trucs de garçons mais j'y arrive pas…

\- Je vois. Tu veux que je t'apprennes et te montres des trucs d'hommes c'est ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Ne te plaint pas après !

L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant.

Grâce à cette discussion, Nagisa et son père s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés, ils passaient plus souvent leur temps ensemble et Hiromi ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil.

* * *

Sur un terrain vague, le père de Nagisa profitait de ses trois jours de congé et apprenait à son fils les bases du Baseball. Il lui montrait tout ce qu'il savait comme les règles ou les lancés et son fils montrait une grande motivation malgré la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir et qui pour une fois, se fichait pas mal que ses vêtements soient salis par le sable et la terre.

À la fin, ils avaient finit courbaturé et épuisé pour Nagisa et légèrement fatigué pour le papa mais ils étaient tout deux heureux et c'est ce qui comptait.

* * *

Un jour, Nagisa avait demandé la permission à sa mère pour se couper les cheveux, elle avait sourit et lui avait doucereusement répondu non.

Il avait protesté mais elle lui avait coupé la parole répondant toujours non.

Il lui avait alors demandé si il pouvait au moins s'attacher les cheveux et au lieu de répondre "non" comme avant, son regard s'était fait froid et elle lui avait agrippé les cheveux exerçant une forte pression sur eux au même moment qu'elle commença sa tirade.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! J'ai fait tant d'effort pour toi ! J'ai passé tellement de temps à prendre soin de toi et de ces cheveux que tu veux maintenant changer !

Nagisa était effrayé, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant en colère.

\- J'ai fait tellement d'effort afin que tu puisses avoir ces cheveux soyeux au lieu de les avoirs gras comme j'avais les miens plus jeune.

Alors qu'elle allait lui administrer une gifle, son mari arrêta son poignet en plein vol.

\- Suffit Hiromi. Tu en assez fait. Nagisa fera ce qu'il souhaite de ses cheveux.

Leur regard se rencontrèrent longuement attendant celui qui baisserais les yeux en premier -ce fut Hiromi qui le fit-.

\- Hn. Soit. Mais il n'aura pas le droit de les couper.

Après avoir retiré son poignet de la poigne de son mari, elle s'éloigna en claquant fortement des talons.

Depuis ce jour, Nagisa avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse et depuis ce jour, Hiromi et son mari étaient froid.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4-4

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Ça** **doit faire presque un mois que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part la flem' et le manque d'inspiration. J'ai aussi l'impression que ce chap' est un peu bâclé...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Il s'était juste levé en pleine nuit à cause d'une envie pressante. Il avait juste eu envie d'aller au toilette. Oui c'était bien ça. Juste envie d'aller au toilette mais il avait entendu. Pas juste entendu, mais aussi vu. Il les avaient vu depuis l'embrasure de leur chambre. Il les avaient vu tout les deux. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes mais les entendre parler ainsi lui avait fait peur et rendu curieux de savoir ce que s'y passait.

De dos, sa mère avait les mains posées sur les hanches et face à elle, son père avait les bras croisés. Ils semblaient se disputer... non. _Ils se disputaient_. Ses parents se disputaient. Et il semblait être le sujet de cette dispute.

\- Hiromi je t'en prie arrête ! Supplia l'homme.

\- Que veux-tu que j'arrête, je ne fait rien de mal que je sache.

\- Tu fais du mal à Nagisa, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal à ma fille.

\- C'est justement "ce" mal que tu lui fais ! Cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire… ?!

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parles ! Il n'est pas toi et tu essaies de lui faire vivre ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir.

La femme recula d'un pas et prise de colère elle s'écria :

\- Ne raconte pas de tels sottises ! Je ne fais pas cela ! Nagisa vivra une belle vie, elle excellera dans les études, elle aura un bon travail et se mariera avec-...

Elle se tut et détourna le regard.

\- "Elle" se mariera avec ?

Le regard toujours détourner, elle ne répondit pas, restant silencieuse.

\- Que voulais-tu dire Hiromi, hein ?

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne :

\- _Ta fille_ se mariera avec un _charmant_ et _riche homme_ c'est ça ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas !

\- Si cela me concerne ! C'est aussi mon fils !

Hiromi se mordilla la lèvre contrarié et hurla :

\- Tu sais très bien que toi comme moi sommes des échecs ! Nous devons lui assurer un bon avenir !

\- De quel bon avenir veux-tu lui assurer ? Tu l'éduques comme une fille ! Tu crois qu'il va se comporter de façon normal si tu l'éduques de cette façon ?! Il n'as pas besoin que tu le perturbe ainsi !

\- Tch… tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et que veux-tu que je comprenne… ?

Les poings serrés et la tête basse, Hiromi ne put que dire, presque sanglotante :

\- Nagisa est… Nagisa est _ma vie_ !

Sur ces mots, Hiromi était sortie de leur chambre avec précipitation, ignorant tout comme son mari, le fait que leur fils les avait entendu.

De son côté, caché dans un coin sombre du couloir, Nagisa essayait de comprendre la situation. Son père semblait être en colère contre sa mère et celle-ci était triste. De plus, ils parlaient de lui. Leur état était-il de sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Et puis de ce qu'il avait compris, son père avait dit que sa mère ne s'occupait pas de lui de la bonne façon. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait peur quand elle était en colère et il n'aimait plus le fait de devoir s'habiller en fille quand elle le voulait mais elle a toujours été gentille avec lui, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que son père dise ceci. Et puis aussi, il avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il se mari avec un riche et charmant homme mais… deux garçons ne peuvent pas se marier ou même être en couple non ? C'est impossible…

* * *

Les jours suivant la dispute, Nagisa avait remarqué des choses auxquels il n'avait jamais prêter attention auparavant. Ses parents s'ignoraient et se fuyaient afin de ne pas être dans la même pièce. Lors du dîner, le silence était toujours pesant, la tension était présente et ses parents ne se parlaient que pour demander à l'autre un assaisonnement quelconque sur la table. Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'ils se lançaient souvent des regards froids et quelques fois des mots plein de sous entendu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait ce froid entre eux, ils voulaient que ses parents soient comme avant.

* * *

Un jour, alors que la famille regardait une émission à la télévision, Nagisa se leva s'excusant avant d'aller au toilette.

Les deux parents maintenant seuls dans le salon faisaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas et pourtant Shiota -père- avait le cerveau qui travaillait à cent allures. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais hésitait, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer puis se mordre les lèvres. Il répéta ces gestes plusieurs fois avant de finalement, n'y tenant plus, annoncer :

\- Hiromi. Je veux que l'on arrête.

La femme le regarda surpris.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux que l'on se sépare.

\- C-comment… ? Tu veux briser notre couple… ? T-tu veux divorcer c'est ça !?

\- Oui.

\- M-mais pourquoi ?

L'homme poussa un soupir.

\- Je n'en peux plus… j'étouffe de rester ici avec toi. Je n'en peux plus de toi.

Horrifiée , Hiromi se mit à hyper-ventiler.

\- Que vont penser les voisins ? C'est trop risqué ! Les avocats sont trop chers, ils ne faut pas que cela se sache sinon cela va donner une mauvaise réput-

Un claquement assourdissant la fit sursauter tout en interrompant son flot de paroles. Son mari venait de frapper ces deux mains contres la table basse.

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux plus continuer avec toi. Tu ne penses qu'aux apparences ! Tu te fiches de ce que nous pouvons ressentir notre fils et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je fais très attention à Nagisa. Toi… c'est.., elle hésita un instant, c'est différent.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Exaspéré, il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Le soir, le dîner se fit dans un silence presque étouffant. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux des couverts touchant l'assiette et ceux de mastication. Armé de sa fourchette et de son couteau, Nagisa commença a couper sa viande mais s'arrêta net se laissant aller à ses penser fixant étrangement ses couverts. Depuis longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours mangé avec des couverts occidentaux et quelques fois avec des baguettes lorsque c'était nécessaire et puis sa maman disait toujours qu'ils-

\- Nagisa.

Il sursauta en entendant son père l'appeler. Il leva ses yeux de ses couverts pour les poser sur ses deux parents qui le regardaient d'un air sérieux.

\- Ehmm… oui ?

\- Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer Nagisa, débuta son père. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec sa mère qui avait plus l'air agacée qu'autre chose.

\- Ta mère et moi avons décidé de nous séparer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par _séparer_ …? Vous allez divorcés !?

L'homme poussa un soupir.

\- Nous n'allons pas divorcer, dit-il réconfortant Nagisa qui déchanta vite en entendant la suite. En tout cas pas aux yeux de la loi.

Intérieurement Nagisa se mit à paniquer.

\- Comment ça _pas aux yeux de loi_ … ?!

\- Cela signifie que ton père et moi divorçons mais qu'il n'y aura pas tout ces documents à remplir et personne mis à part nous trois ne le saura, intervint pour la première fois sa mère. Enfin je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle en dégainant un regard haineux envers le père de famille.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Murmura-t-il. Ce murmure fut si bas que ses parents trop occupés à se lancer des regards noirs ne l'entendirent pas. Il soupira puis abaissa la tête. Son père qui avait entendu ce soupir s'accroupit à sa hauteur plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qui a-t-il Nagisa ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça, s'écarta de son père et prit le chemin de sa chambre, s'enfermant à l'intérieur sans avoir prit la peine de finir ou de débarrasser son assiette.

* * *

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5-5

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Il faut être happy~! C'est mon plus long chapitre ! Presque le double du chapitre précédent ! En plus il y aura un petit -grand ?- tournant dans l'histoire ainsi qu'une rencontre ! ;3**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que ses parents avaient annoncés leur séparation. Deux semaines durant lesquels Nagisa ne pu s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à cette annonce soudaine. Il était vrais qu'il avait remarqué que ses parents étaient de moins en moins en bon terme mais…en était-ce la raison ?

Il ne savait que peu de chose concernant le divorce et à l'école, il avait souvent entendu dire qu'avoir des parents divorcés ou séparés était à la fois super car les parents multipliaient d'attention et doublaient de cadeaux mais aussi à la fois honteux, car le fait de ne pas vivre dans un foyer sain avec une mère femme au foyer et un père travailleur riche ou ayant un emploie stable, donnait une mauvaise image et réputation de la famille en question.

Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu ce dernier cas dans son école. Une élève de parents riches et travailleurs était appréciée par tous et avait droit à de nombreuses faveurs auprès des enseignants, se créant un petit règne de terreur, brutalisant les plus faibles ou inintéressant selon elle mais, du jour au lendemain leur fortune a été complètement dilapider leur donnant ainsi le statut de "famille précaire". Par la suite, il a été découvert que le père de famille dépensait régulièrement pour se payer des escort girl tandis que la mère passait son temps à jouer à des jeux d'argents. Enfin, l'élève a été ignorée par l'ensemble de l'école ainsi que tout le corps enseignant, lui comprit. Il n'y avait pas prêter attention avant pensant que cela ne le concernait pas. Et il avait bien raison. Peut être que ses parents n'y étaient pour rien mais, elle l'avait un peu -beaucoup- cherché. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation malgré le fait qu'il était déjà ignorer par presque l'ensemble de l'école depuis un bon moment, qu'il n'exerçait pas un règne prétentieux et que leur petite fortune n'avait pas été dilapider n'empêche, qu'il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose qu'elle.

Les attentes du modèle de vie familliale japonais n'était pas les meilleurs et enviables qui soit pensa-t-il légèrement lassé de la tournure de la situation.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Nagisa balançait ses pieds dans le vide tout en regardant sa mère s'affairer à choisir ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tout deux au grand hypermarché du centre ville afin de refaire leur garde-robe.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! Cria la jeune femme en sortant de la penderie de Nagisa une petite robe bleu, une paire de collant blanche ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine de la même couleur.

Elle posa le tout sur le bureau de son fils puis sortit après avoir dit à celui-ci de se préparer. Ce qu'il fit docilement. Sa mère -pour il ne savait quelle raison- avait l'air vraiment contente depuis ce matin et il ne voulait pas lui retirer cet air joyeux car il n'aimait pas voir ça mère triste et encore moins en colère depuis qu'il les avait vu se disputer les deux. De plus, il était assez triste que son père ne puisse venir avec eux à cause de trop de travail.

* * *

Le hypermarché était grand. Très grand. Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de boutiques qui s'entassaient au rez-de-chaussé ainsi qu'aux étages supérieurs. Il y avait de tout. Des boutiques de vêtements, d'objets, de chaussures, de livres, de jeux vidéos, de multimédia, des bijouteries destinés à divers publiques, urbains, classiques, lolita, cosplayer, etc. Il y avait aussi des restaurants tel que des fast-food, des pizzerias, des maid café et tout ce qui était en rapport avec la nourriture.

Sa mère l'emmena dans une boutique de vêtement chics destiné à la riche gente féminine et masculine. Ils n'étaient pas très riche et ne se situaient pas très haut dans la classe sociale mais selon les dires de sa mère, ils avaient les moyens.

En regardant autour de lui, Nagisa se dit que la taille des vêtements pour femme ne devait pas dépasser le 42 tant ils avaient l'air mince. Elle le traîna ensuite au rayon adolescent où elle choisit une multitude de tenue qu'elle lui fit essayer une par une.

Durant ces essayages, Nagisa se vêtit d'une jolie robe rose pâle. Elle était composée d'un semblant de chemise blanc à col Claudine sous une robe rose pâle à décolleté rond puis elle était cintrée à la taille par un long ruban qui formait un jolie nœud papillon au dos et la jupe de la robe était à volants.

Malgré lui, Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise et de s'admirer devant le miroir de la cabine, tournoyant sur lui-même faisant ainsi voleter gracieusement les volants de sa robe. Hiromi fut heureuse en voyant sa fille agir ainsi, elle qui pensait qu'à cause du temps que passait Nagisa avec son père ensemble elle l'avait perdu mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Nagisa est mignonne n'est-ce pas ?

Tout sourire, il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en hochant vivement la tête en regardant sa mère. Il se tourna encore une fois vers le miroir puis prit conscience d'une chose. Il n'était pas une fille. Il était un garçon. Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte. Pourquoi s'était-il sentie bien en portant cette robe ? Hiromi ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir un peu plus car elle lui fit essayer encore et encore d'autres tenues.

Quand elle en eut finit de lui, elle lui ordonna de rester assis sur un fauteuil -ce qu'il fit- tandis qu'elle se chercherait de nouveaux vêtements.

Assis, il se mit à regarder autour de lui s'intéressant à la moindre petite chose tant il s'ennuyait mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, lui et sa mère faisaient de moins en moins de sorties ensemble. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un couple de personnes âgés. La vieille femme gigotait en tout sens et poussait de longues et incessantes jérémiades comme une adolescente qu'elle n'était plus. Elle semblait se plaindre à son mari qui épuisé, portait plusieurs et divers sacs de shopping, semblait plus qu'ennuyer de la scène que lui faisait subir sa femme.

\- Chérie ! Achète-moi cette veste s'il-te-plaiiiiit~!

\- Mais enfin ! Tu as pratiquement finit l'entièreté de ma carte de crédit !

\- Allez ! Achète-moi juste cette veste et c'est tout.

\- Non.

\- Maieuh ! Mon roudoudou en sucre ! Tu sais que je t'aime non ?

Le vieil homme prit par les sentiments et rouge par la honte du fait que presque tout les clients les regardaient accepta finalement. Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyants agir ainsi.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il se tourna vers cette personne et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait sûrement avoir son âge ou un peu plus.

Il était un peu plus grand que lui, il portait un costume noir, -sûrement un fils de bonne famille- ses cheveux étaient rouge vifs, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant -il n'était pas vraiment mieux avec ses cheveux bleu- les avait-il teint ? Ses parents lui avait-il autorisé ? Justement, un grand homme, vêtu d'un costume aussi luxueux que celui du garçon, ses cheveux étaient aussi rouge que ceux de son... fils ? -un trait de famille ?- il devait sans doute avoir la quarantaine ou un peu moins. Il portait à son poignet gauche et à ses mains une montre en argent ainsi que diverses bagues en or. Il devait avouer envier un peu le plus jeune, il portait un jolie costume alors que lui devait porter une robe.

\- Reste ici, commença l'homme, je dois faire quelques courses.

\- Ouai le vieux, répondit-il agacé.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à provoquer un accident ou encore des problèmes aux autres Karma.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les cherches c'est eux qui viennent à moi, dit-il en faisant un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais oui mais oui, marmonna son père en s'en allant, sale gosse…

Le dit "sale gosse" assit de façon nonchalante avait les bras croisé derrière la nuque et la tête qui reposait dessus. Après un soupir, il ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha un peu et pu alors admirer pleinement son visage dans toute sa splendeur, bon pas entièrement, juste le profil mais cela lui suffisais et, il ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à an-

\- Bouh !

\- Aaah !

Son cri fut si aigu que toute la clientèle le regarda. À sa gauche, le garçon riait alors que lui, embarrassé avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

\- Pa-pardon…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mademoiselle aurait été hypnotisé par mon charme ?

\- N-non je… je…

Il baissa la tête encore embarrassé et trouva que ses chaussures étaient devenu bien plus intéressante. Il était déjà peu habitué à discuter avec d'autres élèves de sa classe alors parler avec un inconnu lui semblait un peu beaucoup et puis il n'aurait pas dût le fixer de cette façon. C'était malpolie.

\- Faut pas avoir peur. Tu sais je ne m'en prend qu'aux mecs et aux adultes, dit-il en souriant d'une façon plus qu'effrayante.

C'était encore moins rassurant, il n'était pas une fille mais un garçon ! Il voulu lui dire mais fut coupé dans son élan par sa mère arrivant vers lui.

\- Nagisa ! Nous rentrons.

\- Oui..

Il se leva et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la caisse et en regardant derrière lui, il pu voir le garçon aux cheveux rouge lui adresser un signe de salut avec ses deux doigts de la main droite. Alors il lui répondit par un sourire légèrement crispé.

* * *

Des bruits de pas allant et venant ainsi que ceux d'objets déplacés réveillèrent Nagisa de son sommeil. Qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit ? Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi et prit la direction du lieu d'où cela provenait et qui se trouvait être la chambre de ses deux parents. Quelques cartons s'entassaient ci et là et il voyait son père faire divers détours entre les pièces et remplir des cartons de diverses affaires. Nagisa eu un frisson d'effroi. Est-ce que son père allait vraiment... est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment... non il devait surement faire du rangement mais... Allait-il... il posa donc la question qui lui démangeait le bout des lèvres.

\- Tu pars ?

L'homme se mordilla les lèvres durant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement répondre.

\- Oui…

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Nagisa je… je ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi et ici de "cette" façon... Ta mère et moi nous nous aimons plus et-

\- Mais tu peux toujours rester ! Le coupa-t-il. Même si vous êtes plus ensemble moi je t'aimes quand même ! Cria-t-il embarrassé.

Son père détourna les yeux devant l'amour qui brillait dans ceux de son fils et murmura un faible "Désolé" avant de continuer son affaire.

Nagisa se mit assis et immobile dans un coin du pied de l'escalier qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, le regardant s'affairer d'un air morne. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant. La veille en rentrant du hypermarché, il n'avait pas vu venir ou prévoir ce qui arrivait en ce moment.

Aux alentours de 17 heure, quand tout fut finit, sur le pas de la porte, son père se tourna vers lui et attendit. Il le regardait intensément, posant une question dont eux seuls connaissait l'existence.

Il attendait. Sa mère aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Partir avec son père ou rester avec sa mère. Mais si il partait avec son papa sa maman serait triste et de même dans l'autre sens. Il ne pouvait pas choisir ! Et puis ses membres refusaient de bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire !  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, son père ferma les yeux puis soupira tandis que sa mère arborait un sourire victorieux.

\- Je vois… n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un quelconque soucis.

Ce fut sur ces mots, qu'il leur tourna le dos et qu'il ferma la porte, disparaissant derrière elle.

Une fois la porte fermé, Hiromi serra sa fille dans ses bras lui murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait et le fait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, ignorant les larmes qu'elle pensait être de joie couler le long des joues de la dite "fille".

Une fois la porte fermé, l'homme prit ses affaires et les mit calmement dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une fois assit à son siège, il attendit plusieurs minutes pensant que son fils sortirait de la maison et viendrait le rejoindre. Finalement, l'homme sourit et rit, il actionna le moteur puis conduit. Il conduit longtemps. Très longtemps. Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il conduisait normalement et calmement, chantonnant quelques fois les chansons entraînante qui passaient à la radio. Comme si les événements précédents n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta au bord d'une route isolé, qu'il sortit de la voiture et qu'il explosa. Il laissa exploser toute la rage qu'il avait contenu. Il hurla, cogna ses poings contre les murs. Pourquoi avait-il laisser son fils là-bas ? Il prit de grandes branches qu'il brisa une à une. Quel idiot il était ! C'était pourtant évident qu'il ne viendrait pas après qu'il l'ai rejeté de cette façon. Mais pourquoi était-il partit si vite ? Il avait fuit comme lâche ! Il prit une énorme pierre qu'il projeta au sol et dont les débris égratignèrent ses bras et son visage. Il continua son explosion durant de longues minutes, s'écorchant les mains à plusieurs reprises.

Épuisé, il alla s'affaler sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture, mit sa ceinture de sécurité puis les mains tremblantes, il conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel à proximité qui deviendra durant un long laps de temps, son lieu d'habitation.

* * *

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6-6

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendue et oui lancez moi autant de tomates que vous voudrez ça me ferait plaisir *masochismemodeactived***

 **Je pense qu'à force vous connaissez la chanson, je m'excuse pour ma flem' et ma lenteur mais c'est le chap' qui m'a demandé le plus d'effort mais réjouissez-vous, le chapitre suivant devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Une vieille dame promenait son chien, celui-ci fit ses besoins dans un coin puis sa propriétaire s'en alla avec lui dès qu'il eut finit. Bien que son air soit neutre et froid, elle avait l'air fière de son action. Ce n'était pas très propre et si les autorités découvraient cela, elle aurait de très gros problèmes pour avoir dégradé l'ordre publique.

Un adolescent en uniforme scolaire faisait du vélo, allait-il en classe ce mardi après-midi ? Ou peut-être était-il dans un club… vu le sourire qu'il arborait, faire parti d'un club doit être amusant à moins qu'il n'aille faire autre chose mais cela devait être tout aussi amusant pour qu'il soit aussi heureux. Mais une sorte d'aura sombre, de frustration et de colère qui semblait l'entourer le fit frissonner. C'était effrayant. Et il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur lui voulant rejeter cette sensation pour s'intéresser à d'autres personnes.

Un vieil homme et une jeune femme avaient les bras joint et semblaient tout deux se soutenir pour que l'autre ne tombent pas tant ils gloussaient et au vu de leur rougeurs et leur démarches, ils devaient être ivre. Ils étaient sans doute inconscient à cause du sûrement, grand taux d'alcool dans leur sang et risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes si les autorités les voyait ainsi, proche d'un établissement scolaire. Mais manque de pot, des policiers patrouillant par là, les ayant vu, les embarquèrent dans leur voiture et il ne pu s'empêcher de glousser légèrement.

Assis à son bureau, Nagisa, regardait toutes ces scènes se passer depuis la fenêtre. Peu après le départ de son père, il s'était trouvé pour nouvelle passion : **L'observation**. Cette passion avait commencé lorsque prit d'un ennui soudain, il s'était mis à observer les gens de l'extérieur depuis sa fenêtre. Et depuis il s'amusait toujours à observer et à essayer de deviner les attitudes ou les actions de chacun. Cette passion lui permettait d'oublier et de ne pas repenser à _lui_.

Détournant son regard de la fenêtre pour la salle de classe, il se mit à observer ses camarades de classe. Ils en étaient encore à la moitié du contrôle d'anglais ou à tenter de comprendre les questions et seul les bruits des mines de stylo touchant les feuilles pouvaient être entendu. Assis face à la sienne, Nagisa avait déjà répondu à toutes les questions du contrôle depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes alors qu'il devait rester encore plus de quarante minutes aux élèves pour finir.

Et puis, Nagisa adorait l'anglais, c'était l'une de ses matières préférés. Bien que ce soit le cas, cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'il ai finit aussi rapidement et peut-être même que sa feuille contenait des fautes mais il s'en fichait. Il était sûr d'avoir une note au dessus de la moyenne. Après tout, il avait tant et tant étudié que ses résultats scolaire habituellement bas étaient maintenant montés à un niveau supérieur, faisant presque de lui le premier de la classe. Cela avait surpris son professeur principale tout comme sa mère. Celle-ci avait été heureuse de voir Nagisa devenir si intelligente puis, inquiète en la voyant devenir si "amorphe", passant le plus clair de son temps à étudier et à regarder à l'extérieur au lieu de s'amuser comme les autres petites filles de son âge. Et cela faisait plus de deux mois que cela durait.

Le départ de son père semblait l'avoir bien plus affecté qu'elle ne voulait se le faire croire et cela l'irritai. Même partit, il continuai encore de hanter Nagisa. Bon… c'était son père mais tout de même.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose sinon sa fille raterait son enfance en agissant ainsi.

* * *

C'était un samedi après-midi de janvier. Assit sur son lit et accoudé à sa fenêtre, il n'avait pas vu grand chose d'intéressant. Que des situations et actions banales. Des passants qui se bousculent accidentellement puis qui s'excusent, des personnes qui se salue et maintenant un groupe composé de quatre filles et quatre garçons, assis à une table en plein air d'un parc, face à face et qui sans y douter devaient surement faire un goukon*. Il poussait un soupir de lassitude, ses paupières clignant légèrement. Il fut surpris lorsque sa génitrice surgit de nulle part puis déposa sur sa table de bureau une tasse de chocolat chaud… avec un marshmallow flottant dedans…?

\- Nagisa, j'ai décidé de faire une soirée entre fille ! Tu sais, une pyjama party ! Veux-tu participer avec maman ? J'ai tout préparé pour que nous puissions bien nous amuser !

Son sourire était éblouissant et le fait qu'elle lui parlait comme si il était encore un enfant l'agaça. Il l'ignora et continua son observation depuis la fenêtre.

\- Nagisa, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre par ton père. Il a décidé de lui-même de partir. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- En tout cas, tu sais bien que maman sera toujours là pour toi n'est-ce pas Nagisa. On ne peut pas compter sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

Son haut ton fit sursauter sa mère qui le regardait surprise. Lui-même l'était. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton aussi fort en s'adressant à sa mère mais malgré ça, se levant de son lit, il poursuivit tout de même, lui faisant face.

\- Il est peut-être parti mais c'est le seul qui m'ai montré comment agissait un garçon et ce que j'étais réellement alors que toi, tu ne fais que me prendre pour une fille mais est-ce que tu-

\- Tais-toi !

Nagisa sursauta puis recula d'un pas. Quel était cette chose qu'il venait de voir… ? Était-ce réelle ?

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas… ? Bien sûr que si mais… pourquoi te plains-tu ? Tu devrais même être heureux !

\- Je ne vois pas pour quel raison ce serait le cas… ! Répondit-il d'une voix déraillant au milieu de sa phrase.

Il ne fixait que cette chose qui était effrayante et pourtant, en dehors de sa transparence et de sa couleur sombre d'une nuance situé entre le noir et le gris, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère. Il y avait aussi leur expressions et émotions qui étaient différentes. Alors que sa mère arborait un air triste et soucieux, cette ombre arborait la colère, la frustration et la haine et celle-ci ne semblait pas dirigé contre lui.

\- Honnêtement Nagisa, regarde autour de toi, tu vis sous un toit, tu as de l'argent, tu manges tout les jours à ta faim, tu vas à l'école, tu as une mère qui t'aime et qui te demande uniquement de réussir à l'école et de t'habiller en fille ! Sais-tu combien bon nombre de personnes voudraient être à ta place ?!

Nagisa baissa honteusement les yeux en l'écoutant. Sa mère avait raison. Il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Il vivait une vie plutôt belle alors que d'autres n'avait pas la chance d'avoir ce qu'il avait mais…

\- Et plus que tout j'ai fait tant et tant de choses pour toi que c'est comme ça que tu me remercies…

\- Mais… Papa est…

L'ombre avait encore changé d'expression, plus colérique et plus haineuse qu'avant qu'il en fut parcouru d'un long frisson lui traversant la colonne vertébrale qui lui rappela l'aura du collégien qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours.

\- Franchement Nagisa, est-ce que je l'ai obligé à quitter cette maison ? Hein Nagisa ?! Dit-moi si je l'ai obligé à quitter cette maison ?! Est-ce moi qui l'ai mit dehors ?! Je suis peut-être un peu la cause de son départ mais je n'ai en aucun cas dit ou ordonné à cet abruti de partir ! Il l'a fait de lui-même, de son propre chef !

Hiromi avait la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux tant par colère et la frustration d'avoir entendu son fils l'accuser ainsi. En croisant ses yeux bordés de larmes, Nagisa détourna le regard. Mais pas que pour ça. Cette ombre qu'il voyait lui faisait peur et lui donnait la nausée. Son alarme interne lui criait que c'était dangereux.

\- Désolé…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je…

Hiromi le serra contre elle mais il se crispa.

\- Désolé...

Surpris il se tourna vers elle les yeux écarquiller. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait et l'entendait s'excuser ainsi. Elle ressemblait à une enfant prise en faute, ce qui était un peu le cas, et même l'expression et la couleur de l'ombre avaient changés. Elle était moins grise qu'avant et paraissait triste et soucieuse comme l'état actuel de sa mère.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et puis une mère ne devrait pas se montrer ainsi face à son enfant ! Cria-t-elle se retourna afin d'essuyer rageusement ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis soupira. Tu fais quand même une pyjama party avec moi … ?

Un peu confus, il accepta. L'ombre venait de disparaître. Était-elle réelle ? Avait-il rêvé ? Cela ne venait pas de son imagination ? Cela le préoccupa tellement qu'il passa la soirée à se poser des questions sans que sa mère ne doute de rien tandis qu'ils faisaient des trucs de "filles". Il y avait aussi sa mère qui le préoccupa. Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours été là et l'avait toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles même si elle semblait vouloir faire de lui, une fille. Pour le moment, il espérait juste que les temps seront plus tranquilles. Ce fut sur ces pensé que, épuisé mentalement, qu'il tomba de sommeil. De son côté, Hiromi fut surprise en sentant un poids sur son épaule mais, ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire attendrie en voyant son fils endormis contre elle.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut remplie de joie pour Hiromi de voir enfin sa fille ne plus être aussi amorphe et fut remplie de questionnement pour Nagisa au sujet de l'ombre car, il avait remarqué qu'elle se manifestait de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir permanente. Pas que sur sa mère mais sur tout le monde. Il avait l'impression que cette ombre montrait les vrais émotions d'une personne, il avait appris qu'elle portait différentes teintes de gris. Le blanc était pour une émotion positive, le gris clair était pour une émotion négative et le gris foncé était pour mauvaise émotion, un danger. Il avait aussi apprit que cette ombrait montrait aussi les réelles intentions d'une personne à son égard ou envers les autres.

Peu après le départ de son père, il s'était trouvé pour nouvelle passion : **L'observation**. Cette passion avait commencé lorsque prit d'un ennui soudain, il s'était mis à observer les gens de l'extérieur depuis sa fenêtre. Et depuis il s'amusait toujours à observer et à essayer de deviner les attitudes ou les actions de chacun. Cette passion lui permettait d'oublier et de ne pas repenser au départ de son paternel. Et cette passion avait semble-t-il développer quelque chose en lui. Cette chose se matérialisait en tant qu'ombre et semblait lui montrer la _vérité_.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

 ***Goukon** : Personnes se retrouvant dans un karaoke ou dans un café pour se rencontrer et trouver éventuellement l'âme sœur. [trouver sur la page facebook "Les mordus de manga"]


	7. Chapter 7-7

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **...j'étais censée le publier dimanche dernier ou lundi-mardi mais j'ai rajouté des trucs en cours de route.**

 **J'ai vu l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 de l'anime et Hiromi est vachement plus flippante que dans le manga ! C'est plutôt drôle mais je trouve que le moment ou Nagi retire l'étiquette sur Irina n'est pas assez classe en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des info'. J'ai hâte de voir le Nagisa vs Karma ! A part ça je suis assez choqué de savoir que c'est bientôt la fin de AC :c**

 **/!\ Warning /!\ Je préviens aux végétariens et aux non-consommateurs qu'il y aura une scène sur le jambon mais bon moi j'aime bien le jambon mais c'était nécessaire pour éviter de rendre Nagisa le moins OOC possible :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, leur classe allait à la ferme. Plus exactement à la ferme Mamoru.

C'était une sortie scolaire prévue depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Ils avaient durant cette semaine, tous fait une liste des animaux, lieux et métiers qu'ils connaissaient, propre à la ferme puis, avaient effectués toutes sortes d'exercices en relation avec cette "univers".

Leur professeur principale, Karisawa Satoshi, était un homme assez survolté. D'une taille moyenne et d'une carrure svelte, il avait de courts cheveux décolorés blonds et de fins yeux gris. Il était toujours d'un grand dynamisme et d'une grande spontanéité, il est le genre de professeur qui aime aider ses élèves. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui en cas de besoin. La première fois que ses élèves l'avaient vu, ils avaient cru à une blague tant leur professeur avait l'air jeune. Il est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls adulte en qui Nagisa avait plus ou moins confiance.

Et aujourd'hui, il voulait que les élèves puissent avoir une dernière sortie avant leur entrée au collège dont ils pourraient se rappeler plus tard et se dire que cette sortie avait été "mémorable" et "amusante" tout cela "grâce à Karisawa-sensei" et c'est en grande partie à cause de cela, que Nagisa se trouvait, debout, le dos légèrement courbé, vêtu de bottes de pluie rouge, d'un imperméable bleu et d'un petit sac à dos rose Hello Kitty, ses petites mains accrochées aux bretelles de celui-ci, entouré par l'ensemble des élèves de sa classe en ce samedi matin de février pluvieux. Karisawa-sensei avait beau être un professeur génial, Nagisa le maudissait d'avoir organisé cette sortie.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas du tout envie de "découvrir la vie de prolétaire campagnard" dixit sa mère, il aurait largement préféré rester à la maison à regarder son animé favoris. En plus il y avait assez de documentaires animaliers à la télévision pour savoir quoi était "quoi" à la ferme mais malheureusement pour lui, à moins -de simuler- d'être réellement malade -ce qu'il avait tenté vainement de devenir- ou d'obtenir l'accord de sa mère pour être de mèche avec soit et pouvoir rester à la maison -ce qui échoua-, il était _indiscutable_ d'être absent.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé en voyant ses camarades de classes afficher des airs ou pousser des cris joyeux. Le bus qui allait les emmener à la ferme était déjà là depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes mais le professeur principale ne cessait de compter encore et encore le nombre d'élèves présent tandis qu'un autre enseignant encadrait les enfants. Voilà un défaut de Karisawa. Il prenait toujours du temps pour vérifier que tout était correcte jusqu'à le revérifier plus d'une dizaine de fois pour être sûr de lui.

Son comptage prenait tant de temps que l'élève le plus téméraire de la classe, s'était énervé contre l'enseignant. Celui-ci avait alors répliqué en colère face au non respect de l'enfant et tous avaient donc pu enfin monter dans le bus.

* * *

Le trajet ne fut pas bien long, juste une trentaine de minutes. Une fois sortie du bus, les professeurs avaient une fois de plus compter le nombre d'élèves présent un bon nombre de fois.

Après être descendu du bus, ils firent face à un grand bâtiment gris, fait de pierres et de bois. L'air était humide et légèrement chaud contrairement à la capitale où il faisait encore un peu froid et sec. Cela sentait la terre, le foin et toutes autres odeurs liées aux animaux et à la campagne. Sur le chemin de l'allée, on pouvait voir quelques chèvres brouter sur l'herbe derrière une petite barrière de bois.

Une petite vieille bonne femme souriante et aux cheveux grisonnant attachés en chignon, arrivait, les accueillit puis les invita à entrer à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse. Les murs du hall et les objets étaient tous dans des tons orangers, le sol était un parquet en bois et quelques meubles et autres chaises en bois ainsi que quelques lampes remplissaient la pièce. Quelques hommes et femmes étaient debout ou assis, leur adressant des sourires. Ils étaient habillés de chemises, salopettes et bottes tel des uniformes.

La vieille femme se présenta en tant Gérante de la ferme puis les autres se présentèrent à leur tour aussi. La Gérante qui, répondait au nom de Mamoru -comme la ferme-, fit un rapide résumé de sa ferme et de leur productions tout en répondant aux multiples questions du professeur Karisawa. Nagisa ne l'apprécia pas beaucoup. Elle était étrange et louchait trop souvent ses yeux de gauches à droites et d'après son ombre elle était stressée et semblait clairement avoir quelque chose à cacher.

Elle les invita par la suite à entrer dans une petite salle où chacun dût s'asseoir sur une chaise pour regarder une vidéo assez longue, qui montrait et expliquait le fonctionnement d'une ferme ainsi que ses possibles productions. À la fin de la vidéo, Mamoru s'en alla, les laissant aux soins de l'un de ses employés qui n'était autre que son petit-fils. Contrairement aux autres, il était habillé comme un citadin de la capitale. Il avait l'air différent des autres, il n'avait pas l'air connaisseur du monde fermier et...

Nagisa retira de suite ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant l'homme les guidée dans un mini musée du jambon au sous sol du bâtiment. La pièce était éclairée uniquement par deux fenêtres souterraines de taille moyenne et quelques petites ampoules suspendues au plafond. La tapisserie du sol et des murs était rouge vifs et comportait des dessins de cochons fait avec du fil doré. Des tableaux, des affiches et des statuettes à l'effigie des porcs et porcinets et même du jambon ! Ce qui était assez effrayant. Mais ce qui le fut le plus, fut surement la tête de cochon empaillée, suspendue sur un mur du mini-musée dont il en réprima, quelques frissons en ayant l'impression que les yeux vides de l'animal le fixait.

\- Voici un séchoir à jambon ! Fit leur guide en désignant une sorte d'étagère en métal duquel pendait quelques fils. C'est une ancienne chose qui nous a beaucoup servit par le passé, déclara-t-il fière.

Il émit aussi un étrange gloussement, agaçant l'ensemble de la classe. L'homme ne cessait de parler et de placer presque à chaque phrase le fait qu'il _ai été la personne ayant eu l'idée_ de faire ce mini-musée. Même Karisawa-sensei qui lui aussi avait pour habitude de parler pour deux s'était senti agacé.

Quand la visite guidée prit fin, l'homme les emmena dans les cuisines de la ferme où le maître des lieux leur fit une démonstration de tranchage d'un jambon avec l'os. Il prit un gros morceau de jambon qu'il plaça sur une machine faite de métal sur laquelle se trouvait une immense lame. Il souleva celle-ci, plaça le jambon en-dessous puis, abaissa vivement un levier qui fit s'abaisser la lame, scindant la viande en deux partie.

Nagisa, comme tout le monde, fut impressionné par la façon dont l'instrument tranchait rapidement et efficacement l'aliment. Il aurait bien voulu essayer de faire pareil mais suite à la demande de certains de ses camarades, le cuisinier leur avait indiqué que seul un adulte avait ce droit d'utiliser ce genre d'instrument. C'était l'une des premières choses intéressante qu'il ai vu dans la ferme alors, il se dit qu'au finale, cette sortie n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux dans la ferme Mamoru. Des moutons, bœufs, cochons, lapins, canard, boucs, chèvres, poules, poussins... etc…

Leur professeurs, leur posaient des devinettes ou questions comme " Quel est le nom du bébé du canard ?" ou "Qui aime les carottes et à de grandes oreilles ?" Et ils avaient aussi le droit de toucher les animaux ainsi que de les nourrir et Nagisa trouvait cela vraiment amusant. À genoux au sol à caresser les lapins, il se dit qu'ils étaient tout doux au toucher et étaient vraiment adorables.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec les autres Nagisa ? Demanda Karisawa.

Il se tenait debout derrière lui et lui indiquait du pouce ses camarades de classe proche des moutons. Nagisa secoua négativement la tête. Il n'osait pas trop s'approcher de ces grosses bêtes, il préférait largement rester avec les lapins. Et puis n'était-ce pas dangereux de laisser des enfants s'approcher d'eux ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester toujours toute seule dans ton coin tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu peux te faire toi aussi des amis. Tu es bientôt une grande fille après tout d'accord ?

Karisawa-sensei s'inquiétait toujours à son sujet, venait toujours s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais comme un peu tout le monde, ne savait pas qu'il était un garçon. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait et sortait premier du vestiaire des garçons en tenue de sport pour aller à son cours de sport, en le voyant sortir du vestiaire, Karisawa l'avait interpellé et lui avait demandé si il était victime d'intimidation. Sur le coup, l'enfant n'avait pas su quoi dire puis était partit en l'ignorant mais depuis, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'accéder aux vestiaires quelqu'un l'en empêchait toujours, de même pour les toilettes des garçons alors il s'était résigné à utiliser celui des filles et à se changer là-bas. Un autre jour, il était arrivé à l'école pleins de bleus après une séance secrète de baseball avec son père. Son professeur avait cru qu'il s'était fait battre par des élèves de l'école puis quand il l'avait empêché de contacter ses parents pour leur en parler, il s'était imaginé qu'il se faisait maltraiter. Chose très peu probable d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste que sa mère ne soit pas au courant qu'il revoyait son père. En plus, avec la situation actuelle de ses parents, il ne voulait pas que sa famille ai des problèmes avec les services sociaux.

\- Nagisa...?

L'enseignant s'inquiéta du long silence de l'enfant. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ?

\- Je suis un garçon.

Il y eu un autre long silence durant lequel le professeur semblait avoir rencontré Méduse puis il se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Excuse-moi Nagisa. J'ai cru entendre que tu disais être un garçon.

Passablement irrité, Nagisa, les sourcils froncés et arborant un air sérieux, il répéta :

\- Je suis un garçon.

L'enseignant se statufia.

\- Oh.

\- Je.. Tu... Oh... D'accord... Je... Okay... Wow... Je...

Nagisa poussa un long soupir ennuyé, se leva et s'éloigna de son professeur. Il se dirigea dans un lieu loin des autres où on le laisserait un peu tranquille. Il poussa un second soupir. Pourquoi les gens ne voulaient pas se rendre compte de son sexe pour une fois sans qu'il ai à le dire ? Troisième soupir.

Soudain, au loin il cru entendre des couinements d'animaux, alors il se retourna et vit un fermier qui traînait des cochons, la corde à leur cou, jusqu'à une petite bâtisse en bois. Personne ne semblait les avoir aperçu. Qu'allait donc faire le fermier ? Curieux, il le suivit. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait entendre des bruits de métal tranchant quelque chose ainsi que des sortes d'hurlements. Avec une légère appréhension, il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son teint devint livide au spectacle auquel il assistait. C'était horrible, insensé, inimaginable, inhumain. Un tel acte ne devrait même pas exister. Il retint un vomissement et son teint vira au bleu tant la scène lui fut horrible.

Il ne vit même pas Karisawa arriver et l'interpeller. Celui-ci, curieux de son état et de ne pas le voir réagir, regarda là où ses yeux étaient posés et eu de façon moindre, la même réaction que son élève avant lui. Il détourna rapidement le regard de la scène qui se déroulait puis souleva le corps tremblant du plus jeune afin de l'éloigner du lieu. Nagisa, s'accrochait à son professeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux étaient toujours grand ouvert, la scène se rejouant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il pouvait encore et encore voir cet homme tranché encore et encore de sa lame ces animaux vivants sans aucune pitié. Il pouvait encore et encore les entendre pousser leur hurlement puis tomber inerte, le sang s'écoulant hors de leur chairs.

* * *

Lorsque Karisawa était revenu l'air sérieux, Nagisa tremblant dans ses bras. Le second professeur accompagnateur n'avait pas posé de questions mais il savait que ça ne saurait tarder lorsqu'ils rentreront. Elle avait donc repris le relais et emmener les élèves vers le hall de la ferme afin de terminer cette sortie tandis que certains se demandaient ce qui avait pu arriver à leur camarade.

Dans le hall, les responsables de la ferme avaient disposés sur une grande table différents produits qu'ils produisaient : légumes, fromages, lait, œufs et inévitablement de la charcuterie. Karisawa fut légèrement dégoûté de voir les enfants se servir en viande cuite et en jambon puis se faire des sandwichs. Après ce qu'il avait vu, la charcuterie le dérangeait plus que nécessaire mais cela devait être bien pire pour Nagisa qu'il portait encore dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand il sortit du bus en tenant la main de Karisawa-sensei puis qu'il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler, il la chercha du regard puis lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il accouru dans sa direction lâchant par la même occasion la main qu'il tenait. Il se jeta sur elle et fit jaillir un flot continue de larmes.

\- Eh bien eh bien Nagisa. Que t'es-t-il arrivé pour venir à moi ainsi, souffla-t-elle surprise.

\- Disons que la sortie ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que prévu, fit le professeur en arrivant.

Il avait eu peur en voyant l'enfant partir en courant et l'avait donc poursuivi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le professeur lui avait alors expliqué ce qui avait eu lieu avant et au fur et à mesure de la conversation les yeux de la mère s'agrandissaient de stupeur. À la fin des explications elle s'était sentie mal d'avoir "forcé" son fils à participer à cette sortie malgré les excuses de Karisawa qui se sentait coupable et responsable de ne pas avoir assez bien fait attention à Nagisa.

* * *

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8-8

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

 **Pour rappel, la rentrée au Japon débute en avril :**

 **\- Avril : Commence le premier trimestre**

 **\- Août : Un mois de vacance**

 **\- Septembre : Commence le deuxième trimestre**

 **\- Décembre : 15 jours de vacances**

 **\- Janvier : Dernier Trimestre**

 **\- Mars : Trois semaines de vacances**

 **J'ai fait pleins de recherches histoires de ne pas être hors-sujet pour que ça corresponde vraiment à l'histoire originale xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le ciel était bleu et pourvu de nuages blancs. La chaleur était assez bonne pour porter une tenue légère en ce début de mois d'avril. Les cerisiers maintenant éclot, laissaient s'échapper maintes et maintes pétales au grée du vent, recouvrant ainsi une grande partie de la ville de Tokyo et de sûrement, toutes les villes du Japon. Tous vêtu de leurs uniformes scolaires, bon nombres d'enfants et d'adolescents, accompagnés pour la plupart des membres de leur famille, empruntaient le chemin de l'école pour la rentrée. C'était un spectacle assez étonnant car on avait du mal à croire que trois semaines auparavant, en raison des vacances, il était peu possible de croiser des adolescents en uniforme, ceux-ci préférant flâner ou sortir entre amis.

Ce fabuleux décors rappelait à Nagisa, les débuts de manga de type scolaire où les personnages principaux arrivaient dans ce même genre d'ambiance. Cela le fit rire mais il s'arrêta bien vite et poussa un soupir.

\- Qui a t-il Nagisa ?

Se tournant vers sa mère qui comme bon nombre de parents avait tenu a l'accompagner pour ce grand jour, il afficha un léger sourire.

\- Non rien…

En réalité, il se disait que sa vie de collégien n'allait sûrement pas être aussi "cool" et "intéressante" que dans les manga.

Il avait réussi l'examen d'entrée pour le collège Kunugigaoka. C'est l'un des meilleures établissements scolaire privé et des plus prestigieux, situé à Tokyo. Il avait entendu dire que la plupart des élèves sortant de ce collège intégraient par la suite de grands lycées puis s'inséreraient facilement dans la vie active et vu ceci, il ne risquait pas de faire grand chose -comme en primaire- à part étudier. D'ailleurs, durant le remplissage de son dossier d'inscription, il avait remarqué que sa mère avait mit son sexe "féminin" sur pratiquement tout les documents et il avait réussie de justesse à les effacer puis remettre son véritable genre. Au moins comme ça, contrairement à l'école primaire où il passait inaperçu lorsqu'il était obligé de porter des vêtements féminins, au collège il allait pouvoir respirer un peu sans eux.

Il se tenait juste face à l'entrée du collège avec une certaine appréhension car malgré l'aspect chaleureux et accueillant du collège, il n'avait pas l'air très rassurant et comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici pour passer l'examen d'entrée, il avait l'impression qu'une sombre aura s'y dégageait. Comme consciente de son mal être, sa mère posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis il entra dans l'établissement scolaire qui serait son collège durant les trois années à venir.

* * *

Comme beaucoup d'autres nouveaux élèves ou ceux habitués, ayant été ici depuis plus longtemps, il se rendit au gymnase où aurait lieu la cérémonie d'ouverture. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis sur des chaises ou debout, discutant, pour la plupart, en groupe ou peut-être entre amis. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, un homme arriva sur l'estrade et demanda le silence.

Une soudaine aura sombre et dangereuse le figea. C'était comme la dernière fois avec sa mère mais en pire. L'aura le mit mal à l'aise et il avait l'impression que l'air ambiant était devenu étouffant. Il chercha aux alentours pour voir qui pouvait bien possédé une telle aura et vit qu'elle provenait d'un homme qui se dirigeait vers l'estrade. Il avait l'air "normal" bien que son sourire "chaleureux" lui tira quelques frissons. Il retint un haut le cœur en voyant son ombre. Elle était complètement noir et semblait plus sombre que l'aura en elle-même. L'homme était d'une grand carrure et puait le charisme à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait de courts cheveux auburn et des yeux couleur noisette. Il se mit face au micro et commença à parler.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Asano Gakuhou, Directeur de Kunugigoaka.

Les yeux de Nagisa s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

\- Je souhaite tout d'abord, la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves au collège Kunugigoaka ainsi qu'aux élèves provenant de la promotion précédente des premières et deuxièmes années et j'exprime aussi ma joie de les revoir cette année encore.

Il poursuivit ensuite son discours en présentant l'école, les projets pédagogiques et les résultats obtenues qui étaient espéré du corps enseignant. En fin de discours, il encouragea chaque élève à montrer l'exemple et à honorer les vertus du collège qui sont : l'intelligence et la force d'esprit.

Il y eut un concert d'applaudissement puis, le directeur invita à ses côtés, le meilleur élève de la promotion précédente qui fit à son tour un discours.

À la fin de la cérémonie, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, là où y étaient posé, des panneaux d'affichages qui lui indiqueraient sa classe. Cherchant son nom sur les feuilles scotchés au panneau, il se mit doucement à stresser en ne le trouvant pas mais poussa un soupir de joie dès qu'il l'aperçu. Il était en classe D qui devait sûrement compter une quarantaine d'élèves. Sur la feuille était aussi écrite la salle de classe où les élèves devaient se rejoindre qui était -sans aucun doute- la salle 1-D.

Une grande majorité de ses nouveaux camarades de classe était déjà présente et attendaient tous soit debout, soit assis en discutant avec quelques autres élèves. Sûrement des connaissances.

Quand tout le monde fut présent, un homme à l'air stricte habillé d'une chemise cravate noir et d'un bas de costume gris était entré dans la salle de classe puis se plaça face aux élèves et se présenta.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Ono Kensaku et je serais le professeur principale en charge de la classe D pour les trois années à venir. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

À l'unisson tout les élèves le saluèrent.

Leur nouveau professeur principale, leur annonça le programme de la mâtiné puis commença à leur expliquer le fonctionnement et les règles de Kunugigoaka.

Les élèves apprirent qu'ils étaient classés dans des classes de différentes lettres d en fonction de leur niveau. Plus leur niveau scolaire était haut, plus ils avaient des chances d'entrer dans la classe des élites, la classe A. Et plus leur niveau scolaire était bas, plus ils avaient des risques d'entrer dans la classe des moins que rien, la classe E.  
En ce qui concernait le règlement, il n'était pas bien différent de celui de l'école primaire bien qu'un peu plus "mature".

Ensuite, chacun dût se présenter et bon nombre furent surpris en apprenant que Nagisa était un garçon lorsque ce fut son tour de se présenter. Au moins, comme ça il subirait peut-être moins de commentaire concernant son sexe. Peut-être...

Enfin il y eût un tirage au sort afin d'attribuer une place au hasard à chaque élève et qui ne changerait qu'au milieu de l'année puis ils débutèrent enfin leur journée scolaire.

* * *

Le début de sa première année de collège fut paisible mais elle se transforma en un vrai calvaire au début du second trimestre. Les professeurs expliquaient et faisaient leur cours de façon calme mais presque incompréhensible si bien qu'il devait grâce, de pratiquement toutes ses bonnes notes, aux cours et exercices qu'il apprenait et pratiquait sur internet ou encore à sa mère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis son entrée au collège, de l'aider pour certains devoirs mais ses bons résultats et le fait qu'il arrivait à être au "bon niveau" n'empêchait le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette école. Tous étaient plongés dans un univers trop sérieux, trop différent du sien. Ils ne pensaient qu'à étudier et rien d'autre, ils se permettaient que rarement des pauses ou des sorties après les cours. Et puis au fond, ils étaient un peu tous _faux_. Ils avaient beau être souriant ou arrogant pour certains, ils étaient un peu tous méprisant, lâche et froussard. Nagisa le savait, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu leurs ombres, elles étaient presque toutes grise foncés. Il se souvenait même que deux élèves de sa classe auparavant meilleures amis, s'étaient disputer au sujet de leur niveau scolaire dans la classe. L'un des deux était auparavant premier de la classe puis l'autre avait pris sa place de premier ce qui avait engendré cette dispute et ne se parlait plus. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient réellement meilleures amis avant, il avait vu leur réelles intentions à travers leur ombres grises lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient, chacun d'eux voulaient simplement tiré profit de l'autre.

De plus le collège n'imposait pas une obligation de s'inscrire dans un club primant d'abord les études, ce qui, d'un côté, le dérangeait car il ne voulait pas finir ses années lycée en solitaire comme pour la primaire et de l'autre, l'arrangeait car il était devenu flemmard de devoir essayer de communiquer avec les autres.

Et puis, au cours de l'année, il avait aussi mieux qu'au début, compris le fonctionnement du collège. Kunugigaoka était un collège où M. Asano, le directeur, prônait, semble-t-il, une éducation sur la "Loi du plus fort" visant à préparer les élèves au monde du travail -un peu trop de travail d'ailleurs-.

Les élèves étaient réparties dans différentes classes de niveau désignées par des lettres :

\- A : Les élèves y sont ceux ayant les meilleurs résultats aux examens dont, le fils même du directeur Asano Gakushu.

\- B : Les élèves qui s'y trouve son ceux ayant les meilleurs résultats aux examens après les A. Ils ont majoritairement plus de chances d'aller en classe A l'année suivante.

\- C : Situé juste au milieu, les élèves peuvent en fonctions de leur notes soit, progresser ou régresser. Les élèves y sont ceux ayant des notes un peu plus supérieur de la moitié aux examens.

\- D : Dernier niveau avant de vraiment intégrer la classe E. Les élèves sont pour la plupart, ceux ayant un niveau moyens ou ayant reçu un premier avertissement du directeur ou des professeurs.

\- E : Idiots, cancres et adolescents mal élevé s'y retrouve. Le simple fait d'être dans cette classe peut faire en pâtir la réputation de la famille de l'élève. Cette classe semble aussi avoir pour but de motiver les classes supérieurs. "Travaillez dur pour ne pas entrer dans cette classe de déchets de la société" en serait sûrement la devise. Certains en profitent même pour brutaliser les élèves faibles de cette classe qui, déjà méprisé, n'est pas autorisé à profiter de certaines choses comme :

\- Entrer dans le bâtiment principal de l'école,

\- Participer aux activités de club et aux activités scolaires,

\- Être placé prioritaire sur les activités de l'école -car ils seront toujours placés dernier-.

Nagisa les plaignait assez car ils se faisaient souvent réprimander par les autres classes pour un rien et servaient aussi d'exécutoires. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il avait aussi appris que seuls les élèves dans les classes d pouvaient espérer entrer dans des lycées d'élite et avoir la chance d'intégrer le lycée affilié au collège sans avoir à passer un examen d'entrée.

* * *

Le riz, le tofu, l'algue, saumon et autres crudités composaient son bento. C'était bien loin des boulettes de viande ou jambon auxquels il avait eu à faire durant son enfance. La sortie de fin d'année à la ferme l'avait si traumatisé qu'il n'avait plus osé toucher ou voir toutes sortes de viande durant pratiquement toutes les vacances sans qu'il ne finisse par aller aux toilettes. Finissant enfin la nourriture que composait son bento, Nagisa le referma de son couvercle puis l'emballa dans un tissu prévu pour celui-ci. Il aspira ensuite avec sa paille, le contenu de sa petite brique de jus d'orange puis se leva dans le but de le jeter dans une poubelle. Une fois que ce fut fait, il prit la direction de sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'il voulu y entrer, il bouscula sans sans s'en rendre compte, un autre élève. Celui-ci l'interpella en lui indiquant sa faute et Nagisa se tourna donc vers lui dans le but de s'excuser et en profiter pour observer son interlocuteur. Il était grand, beaucoup plus que lui, d'une forte corpulence et pourvu d'un peu de poil au menton. Comme un peu tout le monde, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noir sauf que les siens l'étaient des colères. Comme son ombre, il puait l'arrogance mais n'était pas un grand danger. D'ailleurs malgré ses excuses, il semblerait qu'il l'ai très mal prit le fait de s'être fait bousculé car, il l'attrapa par le col puis le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Comment as-tu osé me toucher petite vermine ? De quel classe viens-tu ?

Bredouillant, il marmonna la lettre de sa classe ainsi que son année.

\- Hmpf. Une classe bien inférieure à la mienne qu'est la 3-A. Ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher surtout si tu es si proches du E, grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il levait son poing afin de le frapper, Nagisa ferma les yeux en attente du coup mais celui-ci fut arrêté au moment où il allait atteindre son visage.

\- Alors comme ça on aime s'en prendre aux plus jeunes ? Une fille qui plus est ? Tu es bien bas pour un troisième année de classe A.

Cette voix… il la reconnaissait… ouvrant les yeux, Nagisa reconnu la personne face à eux. C'était...

* * *

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9-9

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Mon absence est justifié, ce chapitre m'a tué. J'ai retiré et ajouté pleins de choses. Ce chapitre est sans doute celui le plus long que j'ai pu écrire depuis plusieurs années (~2 ans). Vous avez de la chance car j'ai faillis le couper en deux xD**

 **J'ai finis AC et je suis heureux et déçut de la fin. Je suis particulièrement déçu que Nagisa ai fait _ça_ à ses cheveux ! Ça m'a fait hurler un bon moment mais je me suis calmer.**

 **Bref.**

Je l'ai pas dit/écrit depuis un bon moment mais merci pour vos review/fav/follow ! Ça fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage toujours à écrire lorsque que je les lis ! x)

 **Petit rappel :** Au Japon, ce n'est pas bien polie d'appeler les gens par leur prénoms et des surnoms affectifs alors qu'on les connait que d'un jour ou de quelques heures, donc on va de préférence utiliser le nom de famille puis *san* ou le prénom puis *san* sauf si c'est un haut haut haut très haut supérieur, genre un noble y tout ce sera plus *sama*, surtout si on est employé en tant que domestique ou dans un maid/host café. Et *sensei* lorsque c'est un enseignant, maître dans un Art ou docteur.

 **Question :** J'ai du mal gérer le japonais/français, ex : Monsieur Tanaka/ Tanaka-san ou Professeur Tanaka/ Tanaka-sensei. Vous préférez que j'utilise les deux ou favorise le japonais ou le français ?

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

C'était…

\- T-Toi ! Qui es-tu !? Hurla le 3-A.

Nagisa ne savait pas vraiment qui c'était.

\- Maintenant lâche-la avant que tu ne le regrette vraiment.

Pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

\- O-oui !

Le troisième année partit en fuyant tel le couard qu'il devait sans doute être. Son sauveur se mit à rire de moquerie.

\- Quel idiot~! Je me disais bien que ce collège devait être remplie d'abrutis… Ah !

Soudain, il se tourna d'un coup dans sa direction, le faisant sursauter. Il se mit à le scruter d'une façon si intense qu'il en détourna le regard. Il frappa son poing sur la paume de sa main et déclara :

\- Mais oui ! Tu es la fille de la dernière fois !

\- Euh… qui es-tu… ?

Le jeune homme face à lui eu l'air surpris.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi… ? Pourtant mon visage est facilement reconnaissable…

Nagisa plissa légèrement les yeux et quelques bribes souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Aha ! Je vois que tu te rappelles !

C'était vraiment lui !? Pensa-t-il. Il en fut légèrement blasé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la personne qui l'avait protégé soit lui. Il avait dû enterrer leur rencontre bien au fond de sa tête pour avoir oublier à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur de la dernière fois et puis il n'avait pas franchement eu le temps ou de raison de penser à lui, se disant que ce n'était qu'une rencontre incongrue et malheureusement pour lui, le Japon est petit. _Trop_ petit.

\- Mais je dois avouer que je ne t'avais pas bien reconnu moi non plus à cause de ta tenue. Tu préfères porter quelque chose de plus masculin à ce que je vois. Serais-tu un garçon manqué ?

\- Euh… non… je suis un garçon.

Il y eut un long silence à cette déclaration avant que son sauveur ne reparte dans un rire. Il prit un air songeur puis, se rapprocha de lui, s'appuya de son bras droit* sur le mur sur lequel Nagisa s'enfonça un peu plus à son approche, le regarda droit dans les yeux et annonça :

\- Tu es vraiment intéressante comme fille. Encore aucune ne m'avait fait ce genre de blague. Je sens que nous allons devenir de très grands amis toi et moi.

Honnêtement, Nagisa avait plus qu'envie de se cogner la tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le prenne pour une fille, d'ailleurs pratiquement tout ses camarades de classe savaient qu'il était un garçon et malgré quelques doutes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le narguer ou de "l'embêter" sur son corps et ses manières efféminés. Ils étaient tous désespérant et il ne doutait pas que le rouge face à lui l'était encore plus. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il était évident qu'il ne devait sans doute pas être étudiant ici étant donné qu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme.

\- Au fait nous ne nous sommes pas présentés la dernière fois. Je m'appel Akabane Karma mais tu peux m'appeler Karma et toi ?

\- Sh-Shiota Nagisa…

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Nagisa se réveillait à la sonnerie de son réveil. Il se brossait les dents, se lavait le visage, s'habillait de son uniforme puis mangeait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère. Il terminait enfin en enfilant ses chaussures et sortait de chez lui tout en lançant un "À ce soir !" à celle-ci et il débutait alors son chemin pour aller au collège mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas que soudain :

\- Bouh !

\- Gyaaaah !

Quelqu'un venait de lui agripper les épaules, le faisant hurler et sursauter de peur.

\- Tu es très vocale Nagisa-chan !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait fait peur et ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec des cheveux rouge.

\- Bonjour !

Nagisa, hésitant et embarrassé lui retourna la salutation, surpris de le voir près de chez-lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Aka… Kura… Aku…(quel était son nom déjà ?) _Énergumène_ aux cheveux rouge soit ici ? Et comment connaissait-il son adresse ?

\- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Moi ? J'attend ma meilleure amie pour parcourir le chemin de l'école voyons !

Nagisa fut perplexe. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il avait beau l'avoir rencontré il y a plus d'un an cela ne faisait pas d'eux des amis et, encore moins des meilleurs. De plus, même s'il il ne percevait rien de dangereux chez lui, ce type était assez louche. Il ne portait même pas d'uniformes et avait des cheveux rouge. Lui les avaient bleu mais ils étaient moins louches que les siens juste… un peu. Sa façon de parler lui rappelait celle des jeunes chefs yakuza ou des yankee dans les drama. Une mauvaise fréquentation en sommes. Peut-être en était-il un surtout que s'il se rappelait bien, le fait qu'il devait sûrement être un gosse de riche le confortait dans cette idée. Peut-être voulait-il l'utiliser dans ces manigances ou se faisait-il des idées. D'ailleurs ce dernier continuait de le suivre.

\- Tu n'es pas censé aller en cours ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ? J'y vais justement.

\- Et pourquoi me suis-tu ?

\- Parce que je vais en cours justement. Ah la la. Tu te répètes Nagisa-chan.

Hein ? Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? S'était-il réellement répété ? Ce n'était pas plutôt l'autre ? Non. Impossible, il n'avait pas… enfin…il ne s'était pas… _Aaaarrrg_ … Nagisa se sentait embrouillé après avoir retourné encore et encore dans sa tête la conversation. Mieux valait oublier ça ou son cerveau allait imploser de question. Il poursuivit son chemin sachant pertinemment que l'autre le suivait toujours et ce jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du collège, dans le hall, où ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le rouge le quitta.

\- Euh… où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Nagisa, surpris de le voir partir.

Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique puis partit de son côté en direction de l'étage supérieur de l'allée droite du bâtiment. Les yeux grands ouverts, Nagisa le regarda s'en aller. À l'étage supérieur il y avait seulement les salles administratives : celle du conseil des élèves, celle des enseignants et enfin, le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation et le bureau du directeur. À moins d'être un membre du conseil des élèves, d'être convoqué ou d'être un nouvel élève, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il se demandait ce que ce Akamachin avait bien à faire là-bas. Il poussa un soupir. Il se renseignerait bien plus tard.

Il ouvrit son casier, retirait les chaussons présents puis y mettait ses chaussures qu'il venait de retirer. Il enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea dan sa salle de classe où, comme d'habitude, il s'assit à sa place, ignorant les regards goguenard et moqueur que lui lançaient certains élèves de la classe concernant son apparence, effectivement, la maturité était de mise dans cette classe. Au moins il était sûr que beaucoup d'entre eux ne serait plus dans cette classe avec lui l'année prochaine à moins que ce ne soit lui même.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, tous se mirent à leur place puis les quelques minutes qui suivirent, leur professeur principal entra dans la salle.

\- Debout ! Criait le délégué de classe de la première D.

Tout les élèves se levèrent.

\- Salutations ! Poursuivait-il.

Tout les élèves s'inclinèrent. En réponse à ses élèves, le professeur Ono s'inclina à son tour.

Les élèves se rassirent et droit debout face à ses élèves, imperturbable, le professeur les regardait tous l'air sérieux, semblant attendre le silence et l'attention de la classe qu'il avait déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour faire l'appel puis annonça :

\- Aujourd'hui nous accueillerons un nouvel élève dans la classe.

Les élèves furent surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et se regardaient tour à tour voulant savoir si l'un ou l'autre en avait connaissance. Il était rare qu'un nouvel élève arrive au cours de l'année. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva mais se tassa rapidement suite aux toussotements provenant du professeur.

\- Il était déjà inscrit au collège mais, pour cause médicale, il n'a pu assisté aux cours depuis la rentrée. Je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Il se tourna en direction de la porte et invita la personne qui devait sans se trouver derrière, à entrer.

Ses yeux écarquillèrent. _Non ce n'est pas possible_ pensait intérieurement Nagisa. _Ce n'était pas lui ?!_ Il espérait grandement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Portant l'uniforme d'une manière moins formel que les autres élèves, ses cheveux rouges bien coiffés et ses yeux noisettes presque jaune, rieurs ainsi qu'une expression du visage angélique à faire pâlir les êtres les plus angéliques.

\- Présente toi s'il te plait, indiqua le professeur.

D'un grand sourire -encore une fois- angélique, le nouvel élève acquiesça.

\- Je m'appelle Akabane Karma. J'ai 12 ans, heureux de vous rencontrer.

Le corps féminin de la classe ne put s'empêcher d'admirer et de glousser en regardant le nouvel élève. Elles étaient toutes charmées tandis que les garçons affichaient des regards jaloux et énervé par ce nouvel arrivant.

Le professeur lui indiqua une place libre où il s'installa. Et pour le grand malheur de Nagisa, cette place était juste derrière la sienne. Le cours débuta enfin, alors qu'il avait enfouis sa tête dans ses bras, de désespoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet énergumène soit dans sa classe.

* * *

À la pause de midi, la majorité des filles de la classe étaient allées voir l'Akabane dans l'espoir de partager leur bento avec ce nouvel élève. Les bishounen* sont rares et dans ce collège, encore plus.

\- Dis Karma-kun ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé de si grave pour ne pas venir avant ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles en faisant une moue inquiète.

En tout cas, niveau familiarité, elle y allait directe.

\- Rien de trop grave. En réalité, mon caniche est tombé malade et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, répondit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Il est sérieux ?! Non non il ne l'est pas ! Qui pourrait croi-

\- Ooooh c'est trop mignon, dirent-elles.

\- C'est adorable !

\- Tu es si responsable Karma-kun !

Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir dans le cerveau ou avoir bu pour se laisser embobiner par un mensonge pareil ….? Lui ? Un caniche ?

\- Hey hey ! Moi aussi, j'ai un caniche les filles, intervint un garçon. Je prend bien soin de lui et je suis même resté près de lui quand il était malade !

\- Heiiin ? Et alors ?

\- Que veux-tu que ça nous fasse ?

\- Ouai ! Laisse nous tranquille obsédé de caniche !

En larmes, l'adolescent était parti se terrer dans un coin de la classe. _Le pauvre…_

\- Dis dis Karma-kun. Tu as une petite amie ?

Un petit silence se fit à cette question et il sentit bien malgré lui, le regard du rouge posé sur lui.

\- Eh bien…

\- Oui. Je l'aime mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble elle et moi. Elle ne veut pas de moi…

Il y eut des hurlements hystérique de la part des filles. Comment cette fille pouvait faire autant de mal à un si beau jeune homme ? Elles lui demandèrent le nom de la personne dont il était question.

\- Son nom est Shi…

Nagisa sentit un long frisson désagréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas lui n'est-ce pas ? Après tout il y avait plein de gens avec un nom commençant par "Shi". Shika, Shiri, Shou, Sushi… quoique pour le dernier…

\- …ota Nagisa.

Et merde.

\- Cette fille est si chanceuse de t'avoir Karma-kun ! Comment peut-elle se refuser à toi ?!

 _Peut-être parce que Elle est un Il et qu'il n'est pas intéressé !_

\- Nous allons t'aider à conquérir son cœur Karma-kun !

\- Oui !

Peut-être réussiront-elles à la faire changer d'avis car après tout Karma-kun avait droit au bonheur lui aussi ! Si personne ne pouvait l'avoir alors seul l'être aimé le pouvait.

\- D'accord Karma-kun ! Nous allons faire en sorte que vous soyez enfin réunit tout les deux.

\- Merci. Vous êtes si gentilles les filles.

Il fit couler une larme et eut un doux sourire angélique qui les charmèrent. Pour le moment, elles garderont ce bishounen pour elles.

Nagisa était atterré par la scène qu'il voyait. Il avait aussi plus qu'envie de s'enterré six pieds sous terre. Ce type n'était pas un ange mais un démon. Heureusement pour lui, peu de personnes dans la classe connaissaient son prénom et puis il n'était pas la seule _fille_ du collège à avoir les cheveux colorés clairs et une petite taille... il espérait.

* * *

Pour le cours de sport, les filles se changeaient dans la salle de classe. C'est pourquoi Nagisa, comme les autres garçons, allait se changer dans les vestiaires et malheureusement pour lui, Karma ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre.

\- Pourquoi nous suis-tu Nagisa ? Tu ne reste pas avec les filles ?

\- Je suis un garçon ! Cria-t-il s'attirant les regards de tout les élèves de la classe et de ceux présents dans les couloirs.

Il poussa un soupir las et embarrassé, poursuivit son chemin tandis que Karma se moquait ouvertement de lui, propageant le rougissement déjà prononcé sur son visage.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Karma remarqua que sa nouvelle meilleure amie avait disparu. Chose impossible car, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir lâché des yeux ne serait-ce pas plus de deux secondes depuis le début. Peut-être était elle retourner en classe... mais comment avait-elle fait pour disparaître si soudainement ?

\- Oh. tu es tout seul ?

Il se tourna alors vers la personne qui avait parlé et qui n'était autre que Nagisa. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Était-il resté aussi longtemps dans ses pensées ?

L'androgyne était surpris de le voir encore là. L'avait-il attendu ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour encore lui jouer un tour. À peine une semaine qu'il était là et il n'avait cessé de toujours trouver un moyen de l'embêter. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait entrepris de se changer en tenue de sport et qu'il avait commencé à retirer sa chemise, celui-ci ne faisait que le fixer intensément.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- …toilette.

\- Toilette des garçons ?

\- …oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- "Pourquoi" quoi ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- …

Comment ça "Pourquoi faire" ?! Il n'allait pas lui faire un dessin ! Et pourquoi lui posait-il autant de questions ? Était-ce un interrogatoire ?

\- Tu y as installé des caméras n'est-ce pas.

\- …hein ?

Où voulait-il en venir ?!

\- Tu es vraiment pire que ce que j'aurais cru.

Hein ?! Ce type était vraiment dérangé ! Il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore. Il s'apprêtait à enlevé son pantalon mais l'autre s'était mis à le regarder de façon plus intense et louche qu'avant que l'on croirait voir un vieux pédophile en quête de chairs fraîches.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer de cette façon s'il te plait Akabane-san ?

\- Pourquoi ? Le plus louche de nous deux est toi ici. Je suis sûr que tu dis à tout le monde que tu es un garçon mais qu'en réalité tu es juste une voyeuse perverse.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et je suis vraiment un garçon.

Il vit Karma posé sa main sur _sa_ poitrine faisant une légère pression puis affiché un air songeur.

\- Tu es plutôt plate…

Nagisa fut statufié par son agissement. Si il était une fille il aurait sûrement crié au scandale. Sans prévenir, Karma lui abaissa son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon. Nagisa se dégagea et remonta rapidement ses vêtements, tout en étant choqué de la situation. Ce qu'il venait de subir pouvait-il s'appeler "une agression"…?

\- Oh… je … ok… Wow… je…

Pourquoi les gens qui apprenaient qu'il était réellement un garçon réagissaient tous comme ça ? Pour le coup, l'autre avait l'air vraiment… choqué ?

\- Es-tu sûr d'être vraiment un garçon ?

\- Oui !

Il l'avait vu par lui même !

\- Je pense que tu devrais changer ça.

\- Hein…?

\- Tu sais il existe des opérations pour changer de sexe. Et puis vu la taille ça devrait être quelque chose de facile à retirer et à-

\- Tais-toi ! S'il te plait tais-toi !

Plus qu'embarrassé, Nagisa avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains et Karma avait rit de sa réaction.

\- Je savais déjà que tu étais un garçon. C'était juste amusant de faire tourner en bourrique.

Nagisa en doutait fortement. Et si il avait prêté un peu plus attention à Karma, il aurait remarqué qu'une légère rougeur aux joues était apparu sur son visage.

* * *

À chacun de ses pas, la jeune femme attirait les regards. Bon nombres de personnes et de regards admiratifs se retournaient à son passage tant elle était élégante. Elle portait une chemise blanche à col Claudine, un nœud papillon en soie blanc relâché qui servait comme semblant de cravate, un tailleur noir et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noir étaient, du côté droit, retirés derrière son oreille et ses yeux fins, contenant deux billes marron, fixant droit devant elle, semblaient insondables. Une posture droite et une démarche féline, arborant un sourire presque provocateur à chaque fois que l'on se tournait vers elle et portant un sac cartable de cuir marron à l'épaule droite, la jeune femme avait toute sa place dans un magazine de mode. Était-elle une mannequin ? Une femme fortunée ? Une haute placée ? Non. Hiromi était juste une femme qui allait juste à son petit lieu de travail. Elle s'en sentait fière. Pas fière de son travail mais fière pour avoir eu pour réussite cette apparence que lui avait donné ses parents pour qui elle en était "reconnaissante" mais qu'elle avait dû entretenir longtemps afin d'arriver à un tel niveau. Malheureusement pour elle, son travail était ce que l'on pouvait nommer un _échec_.

Elle avait travaillé dur et avec acharnement durant toute sa jeunesse pour quoi ? Un travail en tant que secrétaire dans une clinique où seul quelques patients, dont le nombre avait rapidement augmenté à son arrivée, étaient tous des personnes âgées. Son supérieur avait vite intérêt à lui faire une augmentation car elle se doutait bien que sans elle, il aurait vite fait de fermer ses portes. Si elle avait pu être un peu plus féminine à l'époque, elle était sûr qu'elle aurait pu facilement avoir sa place dans une grande université de prestige et ainsi être accepté à Hishimaru, une grande société d'import-export. Ces anciennes camarades de classes du lycée devaient sans doute se pavaner au bras de leur mari au revenu aisé, en montrant fièrement leur statut de femme au foyer et elles n'auraient qu'à montrer qu'elles avaient un jolie minois, qu'elles étaient _belles_ _féminines_ et _mignonnes_ et leur Curriculum Vitae pour voir qu'elles avaient fait de longues études pour être prise rapidement. Elle aussi, elle aurait pu devenir "mignonne" mais on ne lui avait jamais donné sa chance et elle n'en avait plus besoin étant donné qu'elle avait sa fille, Nagisa.

\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Shiota ! S'exclama une personne. Comment allez-vous ?

C'était une veille femme plus qu'âgée. Ses cheveux blancs, coupés carrés plongeant, encadrait son visage pleins de rides et ses yeux doux verts olive.

\- Bonjour Heiichi-san ! Je vais très bien et vous ?

\- Merveilleusement bien. Et comment va votre petite Nagisa ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait bien changé ! C'est que ce n'est plus une enfant la petite Nagisa !

Madame Heiichi et la plupart des femmes âgées de son quartier, étaient les seules à dorloter sa fille comme une petite princesse.

\- Elle va très bien elle aussi.

\- Je l'espère bien. Elle était si mignonne autrefois dans son ensemble marin ! Et puis elle était si timide adorable ! Ce qui ne semble pas avoir changé hahahaha~ !

\- Eh bien-

\- Et cette petite robe rose que vous lui aviez acheté pour son anniversaire ! Doux Jésus que c'était adorable ! De même pour…

Bien qu'elle reconnaisse sa fille à sa juste valeur, cette vieille femme parlait trop…

\- Vous vous souvenez aussi quand elle est tombé dans la neige ? Elle avait tellement pleuré mais à peine avait-elle vu le bonhomme de neige que nous lui avions fait qu'elle s'était rapidement remise sur pied.

\- Je-

\- Là elle accourrai vers moi en criant "grand-mère Heiichi !" et…

 _Beaucoup_ trop...

Malgré tout ses essais, Hiromi ne réussissait toujours pas à l'interrompre. Elle était tenté de fuir mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser en plan comme ça ! Ce n'était pas respectueux et qui sait ce qu'elle allait rapporter aux autres au sujet de sont comportement.

\- … et puis avec les jeunes de nos jours il faut s'attendre à tout mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop au sujet de Nagi-chan ! Cette jeune fille est beaucoup trop bien pour devenir-

\- Heiichi-san ! Excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment aller travailler et je ne voudrais pas être en retard, la coupa Hiromi en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement.

\- Oui bien sûr ! À la revoyure !

\- Oui oui au revoir !

Hiromi poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de la vieille femme. Existait-il une machine ou une télécommande capable de faire taire ce genre de personne ? La vie serait sûrement plus plaisante mais elle doutait que cet achat puisse entrer dans son budget. Peut-être devrait-elle aller au Onsen* plus tard, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allé et elle avait grandement besoin de se détendre à cause de son boulot et… Ah !

Était-elle en train d'halluciner ? Était-ce bien sa fille qu'elle voyait en compagnie d'un inconnu ?! Un garçon qui plus est ! Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon avec sa fille ? Un voyou ? Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille traîne avec ce genre de criminel de la pire espèce ! Elle risquerait de perdre beaucoup pour ce genre de mauvaises fréquentation.

\- Nagisa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Et qui est… ce charmant jeune homme, finit-elle de façon ironique tout en le fixant avec mépris.

Il tenta de présenter son camarade de classe mais ne faisait que bafouiller, rendant impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Karma lui coupa finalement la parole en affichant son air et son attitude de fils model : s'incliner à 45° degré puis se relevé droit, sourire ni trop ni trop peu et parler avec beaucoup de politesse.

\- Bonjour Shiota-san. Veuillez m'excuser de ne m'être présenter à vous avant. Mon nom est Akabane Karma. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- Tu… tu es le fils de Akabane-san ?! L'homme qui a réussit à gravir les échelons par la seul force de ses bras et de son intelligence !? S'écria madame Shiota.

\- Effectivement Shiota-san.

\- Qui à réussit à se hisser au même niveau que les grands Cadres actuel ?

\- C'est bien cela Shiota-san.

\- C'est à toi de m'excuser pour avoir agit ainsi à ton encontre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour voir le fils de Akabane-san en compagnie de ma fille Nagisa.

Sa **_fille_** ? Karma se demandait si cette femme était réellement saine d'esprit. Il poserait la question au concerné plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ma-mais bien sûr allez-y je vous en prie ! Je dois moi-même aller travailler !

La mère du plus petit les laissa donc s'en aller avec une lueur de joie et de fierté luisant dans ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle envoyait un message à son fils, déclarant :

"Nagisa ne laisse pas échapper ce beau jeune homme d'accord ?"

Et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

De son côté, Nagisa s'étonnait de la façon dont son nouveau camarade de classe avait réussi à mettre sa mère dans sa poche aussi facilement.

\- Comment tu as fait…?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien.

\- La plupart des femmes travaillant ou ayant l'allure et la prestance d'une personne intelligente ont, le plus souvent, déjà lu **Monter en Grade**. C'est un livre de coaching pour les femme voulant avoir une grande place dans la société.

\- Qui a été écrit par ton père je suppose.

\- Ouep.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce qu'il a écrit est vrai, dit-il en souriant.

Tel père tel fils on dirait…

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

*1 : Cette position s'appelle le Kabe don. C'est souvent vu dans les shojo cherchez sur internet si vous avez toujours pas compris xD

*2 : Bishounen : Beau garçon, BG, Beau gosse, etc...

*3 : Onsen : Source chaude ou bain thermale.


	10. Chapter 10-10

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **J'ai mis à jour mon plan et la fanfic devra faire environ 30 chap' pour l'instant. De plus je ne compte pas l'abandonner et j'espère bien la finir avant janvier 2017 x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Les feuilles mortes gisaient au sol parmi tant d'autres, le temps froid, presque glacial de ce jour de novembre n'était pas étonnant et prédisait déjà la tombée de neige qui allait avoir lieu d'ici peu. Sur le toit du collège Kunugigaoka, l'individu qui, comme chacun à ce moment de l'année était, au possible, chaudement recouverte par : bonnet, écharpe, gants, cache oreilles et doudoune -néanmoins élégante-. Ses chaussons claquaient sur le sol en béton à intervalle régulier. Il avançait d'un pas hésitant en direction de deux personnes près des rambardes. L'un debout et appuyé contre la rambarde, l'autre assis au sol et déjeunant à ses côtés. Celui qui intéressait cet individu était la première personne. Il était grand, ses fins cheveux rouge voletaient au grès du vent, sa tête était posé sur la paume de sa main et son expression était neutre presque glacial. Tout dans son allure donnait l'impression de voir un prince. Un prince des glaces d'une classe, d'une intelligence et d'une arrogance sans pareil mais qui comme tout les princes de glace, devait sûrement caché une face bien plus adorable et mignonne. Sûrement était-il du genre Tsundere* !

Une fois arrivé face aux deux personnes, qui le regardèrent intrigués -quoique assez appréhensif-. L'individu hurla le nom de la personne aux cheveux rouge puis déclara :

\- Je t'aime !

Ces trois mots d'amour avaient étés prononcés par l'individu, qui n'était autre qu'une élève de première année en classe B et qui s'adressait à Akabane Karma. Elle avait de long et magnifique cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos ainsi que deux grand yeux d'un marron éclatant. Avec son petit nez et sa petite bouche légèrement pulpeuse, la jeune fille était autant adorable que mignonne. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas juste apprécier cette personne.

\- C'est bien, répondit Karma agrippé à la rambarde du toit et en faisant ouvrir, grand d'espoir, les yeux de la collégienne. Maintenant tu peux dégager. Tu pollues mon air.

Et Akabane Karma faisait partie de ces fou, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

La jeune fille, en larmes, partit en courant laissant couler de ses yeux des perles d'eau semblable à des diamants. Waouh ! Même quand elle pleurait elle était toujours aussi jolie, se fît comme réflexion Nagisa.

\- Tu as été un peu dur avec elle non ? Fit Nagisa assis au sol à ses côtés.

\- Moi ? Mais non, j'ai juste été trop honnête avec mon cœur, répondit le rouge tel un dramaturge en s'inclinant légèrement et en posant sa main droite sur son torse tandis que l'autre main était en l'air.

L'androgyne poussait un soupir.

\- Comme d'habitude…, murmura-t-il.

Après l'incident des vestiaires, Karma et lui avaient entamé une entente cordiale et le rouge avait pris pour habitude de l'accompagner au collège tout les matins puis rentrer avec lui tout les soirs et il traînaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère qui voyait cela d'un bon œil.

Il avait aussi découvert que le rouge pouvait être très aimable même si il continuait encore de lui dire ou faire ses blagues salaces. Pour preuve -pas réellement…- après s'être "transformé" en démon, Karma avait rit au nez de ses groupies en disant avoir raconté des salades. Cela aurait été presque adorable (presque) de le voir embêter des filles de cette façon, si il était encore un élève de primaire ! Il aurait tout simplement pu dire que sa version féminine n'existait pas mais, cela ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. Depuis, les filles l'évitaient comme la peste mais certaines, plus résistantes que d'autres ou ayant juste oublié son mensonge, tentaient toujours de ridicules et d'adorables approches ou bien se _cachaient_ de façon _très discrète_ pour espionner leur "idole" et Nagisa se demandait à quel niveau d'amour ou de masochisme pouvait se situer ces filles pour autant aimer Karma.

D'ailleurs, la scène qui venait de se dérouler, n'était qu'une déclaration parmi tant d'autres qui aurait sûrement encore lieu, et la jeune élève en classe de 1-B, comme beaucoup avant elle, était sûrement la trentième personne à avoir eu le courage de déclarer sa flamme à Karma. Alors il était devenu habituel aux deux garçons de voir ce genre de chose avoir lieu, un peu moins pour Nagisa car, personne en dehors de rares inconnus en primaire (des garçons), ne lui avaient déclaré sa flamme et c'était uniquement durant la St-Valentin ou pour amuser la galerie et, ce dernier fait continuait encore...

Par-contre, il avouait être d'accord avec les refus de son camarade de classe concernant les déclarations, la plupart des filles qui venaient se déclarer à lui avaient presque toutes quelque chose de mauvais en elles. Souvent elles ne cherchaient qu'à avoir un jouet, s'amuser ou augmenter leur réputation. Leurs ombres parlaient pour elles.

Seules quelques unes étaient sérieuse et intéressante mais il semblait que Monsieur ne cherchait pas à s'engager et au vu de son ombre quand une fille venait lui adresser la parole, il était soit moqueur, soit agacé. Quand il disait ou montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait, son ombre, d'une couleur claire était en parfaite symbiose avec son état d'esprit.

Et puis, lui au moins, il était apprécié pour sa façon d'agir et pour ce qu'il était, ne trompant personne en utilisant une fausse façade, et Nagisa devait avouer qu'il en était en quelque sorte…

\- … jaloux, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Et de quoi ? Demanda le rouge intéressé.

\- R-rien ! Sinon tu vas encore imaginer des trucs, cria-t-il embarrassé d'avoir été entendu.

\- Mais non mais non promis je ne dirais rien de méchant, dit-il d'un ton presque sérieux (presque).

Nagisa le regarda longuement puis se leva et se dirigea, au même titre que Karma qui suivait légèrement en retrait, vers la sortie du toit, avant de finalement murmurer boudeur :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Comment ? Tu me déçoit Nagisa-chan~! Moi qui te pensais plus honnête que ça.

\- Eh bien je ne le suis pas, répondit-il toujours boudeur.

* * *

* _Boum_ * * _Bim_ * * _Kick_ * * _Boum_ * * _Kick_ *

Ces bruits étaient produits par le cognement du ballon contre le sol et par celui de chaussures glissant contre le plancher de bois, provoquant des grincements. Mais de qui pouvait donc provenir de tels bruits qui seraient sans doute insupportable au quotidien ? Ces bruits provenaient des élèves de première D en train de jouer au basket durant leur cours de sport supervisé par le professeur de cette matière. Deux équipes mixtes s'opposaient sur le terrain du gymnase et chaque élève tentaient de mener son équipe à la victoire. Pour le moment, l'équipe qui portait le maillot jaune menait à 12-7 contre les élèves au maillot rouge.

Assis dans un coin ou sur un banc du gymnase, quelques élèves, majoritairement des filles ainsi que quelques personnes désignés en tant que fainéant, regardait le match se dérouler. Certains encourageaient leur ami ou équipe favori tandis que d'autres discutaient entre eux ou restaient silencieux. Nagisa faisait partie de ces derniers. Chose assez logique étant donné qu'il ne s'adressait pratiquement à personne dans sa classe. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas et ne cherchait pas à se souvenir de leur nom ! Ça n'allait, de toute façon, sûrement pas lui être "utile".

Il se mit à regarder Karma, impressionné par ses facultés sportives. Il avait été désigné en temps que capitaine de l'équipe jaune. Il courait, envoyait le ballon, sautait et mettait des paniers presque comme un pro. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Durant leur dernières sessions sportives, le rouge avait démontré un sorte de talent. Il était fort à presque tout les sports ! Il avait entendu dire que beaucoup avaient déjà proposé au rouge, un poste dans leur club de sport mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé à leur plus grands regrets. Certains lui auraient même proposé une compensation en échange de son adhésion mais il aurait toujours refusé.

À côté de lui, il ne cessait d'entendre les filles pousser des soupirs et des cris admiratifs et enamouré, clamer à quel point Karma était _cool_ , _classe_ , _beau_ , _intelligent_ , etc… il était d'accord avec elles sur beaucoup de point mais qu'est-ce que c'était énervant (pour ne pas dire chiant) de les entendre parler autant de lui, se dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Si Nagisa avait le même talent sportif et une tête plus virile, il aurait sûrement lui aussi refusé mais aurait été heureux qu'on le reconnaisse, pensait-il légèrement envieux.

Le match se terminait enfin et Karma vint, essoufflé, s'asseoir sur son banc, à sa gauche. Il transpirait peu et un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas jouer ? Demanda le nouveau venue.

\- Pas intéressé..., répondit-il.

Un second match débuta et cette fois, Karma n'y prit pas part, regardant, en compagnie de Nagisa, son déroulement dans un silence complet.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna dans le gymnase: et l'enseignant frappa des mains, tout en demandant aux élèves de ranger le terrain. Tous participèrent plus ou moins activement au rangement puis allèrent finalement se changer, requinqué après avoir pris une douche pour certains. Étant donné qu'il était 15h, beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis faire leurs activités de clubs tandis que d'autres flânaient dans l'établissement ou à la bibliothèque. Nagisa pensa à aller à ce dernier lieu mais, il avait déjà pris de l'avance dans ses devoirs et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça, de rester trop longtemps au collège.

Après être sortis du vestiaire, Karma derrière lui, Nagisa se dirigea dans le hall, puis enfila ses chaussures et se décida à attendre son camarade de classe dehors afin de se rafraîchir quelque peut les idées. Lorsqu'il posa un pied à l'extérieur, Nagisa fût pris d'un frisson de froid et il distingua la grande différence entre le hall qui était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Il se mit face à l'entrée du bâtiment et attendit quelques minutes Karma, qui le rejoignit. Il le vit ranger une enveloppe rose dans la poche de son manteau et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce que c'était.

\- Oh. C'est rien…, répondit-il.

\- Ah.

Nagisa se fustigea d'avoir été aussi curieux. Il n'aurait pas dû et son camarade avait bien le droit d'avoir lui aussi des secrets. Il n'empêche qu'il se questionnait vraiment au sujet de cette enveloppe. Il avait déjà vu Karma en recevoir plusieurs de ce genre et il les avait toujours mis à la poubelle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussé à ne pas faire de même avec celle-ci ? Le contenu était-il si important ? Quand il lui avait posé la question, il avait vu son ombre flanché. Était-ce une de ces habituels lettre d'amour ? Est-ce que l'expéditeur était aussi important pour qu'il garde cette lettre. Si c'était réellement une lettre d'amour, allait-il se mettre à sortir avec cette personne ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait de la chance. Il pourrait sûrement expérimenter -si ce n'était pas déjà fait- l'amour et être heureux. Lui il serait comme d'habitude, sûrement seul. Pour Karma, tout semblait avoir l'air si…

\- …facile.

Il poussa un long soupir. Après tout ce serait évident. Il aurait dû s'éloigner de lui depuis le début, rester seul depuis le début, l'ignorer depuis le début et ne pas s'attacher à lui.

\- Nagisa… ?

Le nommé sursauta et regarda son camarade de classe qui venait de l'appeler. Il devait sans doute être trop loin dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va..?

\- Oui… ehm… je…

Devait-il lui dire ? Peut-être que si il lui disait, il partirait et cela montrerait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour _traîner_ ensemble et peut-être que…

\- Nagisa...?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Nagisa ne ré-ouvre finalement la bouche.

\- Je !-

Le plus grand s'arrêta sur la route et le regarda, surprit, Nagisa qui s'était lui aussi arrêté et qui lui faisait dos. Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et avait subitement déraillé. Karma rit à ce fait détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était faite tendu.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Akabane-san !

Rouge de gêne il toussota puis reprit contenance.

\- Je disais donc… je…

 _Aaarrg_ ! Maintenant il hésitait à le dire !

\- Je… je…

Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Il avait peur de sa réaction si il lui disait. Et… non ! Il allait le faire et lui dire !

\- Je suis jaloux de toi !

Akabane fut surpris. Il était littéralement sur le cul. Qu'est-ce que racontait son ami ? Pourquoi ? En quoi pouvait-il le rendre jaloux ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour attirer les filles, _(tais-toi…)_ tu es viril, tu es fort, tu es courageux, _(tais-toi…)_ tu n'es pas imberbe, tu n'as pas des cheveux longs…

Nagisa n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et se fustigeait de dire tout ceci. Il s'insultait mentalement et se disait de se taire mais sa bouche ne semblait plus être soumise à son contrôle et continuait encore et encore de déblatérer ces **horreurs** de son bon vouloir.

\- Tu as une voix grave et pas ridiculement aigu, _(Tais-toi !)_ et tu ne dois pas porter ces putains de fringues à la con ! Tu as l'apparence d'un garçon ! Et… et…  
Si il continuait à parler, il allait sûrement dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ! Il fallait qu'il se _**Taise**_ !

Nagisa se retourna, le regarda droit dans les yeux et cria :

\- Et je te déteste, je te hais ! _(Ferme-là merde !)_ Tu m'énerve à te pavaner comme un gosse de riche... et… et…et…

\- …

Essoufflé, Nagisa se tut ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire.

Karma ne savait quoi dire à cette annonce. Nagisa détourna le regard puis se mordilla les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouge de gêne. Karma s'avança d'un pas et l'autre recula, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'autre s'était déjà enfuis trop loin.

Celui-ci avait couru à vive allure et s'était précipité chez lui puis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était laissé glisser au sol, le dos collé contre la porte en frappant le dos de sa tête contre cette dernière tout en se traitant d'idiots, bête, abrutis, crétin, con et tout les synonymes de la Terre en se demandant pour quelle raison avait-il dit _**ça**_ ? Sa journée avait bien commencé et pour une fois qu'il était enfin avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis quelques temps puis le soir, voilà qu'il faisait tout capoté et il le regrettait. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était sorti d'un coup sans qu'il ne s'en empêche, ses lèvres n'avaient pas voulu se fermer et sa bouche n'avait pas voulu se taire. Il s'était sentis frustré et au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient, il s'était sentis en colère contre lui-même. En colère de ne pas pouvoir être aussi masculin qu'il le voudrait, de ne pas agir comme un garçon, d'apprécier porter des tenues féminines et d'avoir cette apparence qui faisait presque de lui une fille. Il avait aussi eu peur. Peur de cette relation "amicale" qu'ils entretenaient ensemble.

Il se releva, prit son oreiller dans lequel il enfonça sa tête en soupirant et s'allongea sur son lit.

* _Toc toc toc_ *

\- Nagisa ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte. Maman peut entrer ?

\- Hn…

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…, grogna-t-il la voix étouffée par son oreiller.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu es sûr… ?

\- Hm… je suis malade… je ne me sens pas bien…

\- Maladie qui va sûrement durer plus de deux jours… ?

Il hocha la tête en réponse. Hiromi poussa un soupir, se doutant que sa fille ne dirait rien. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup à quelques reprises, elle avait toujours refusé qu'elle n'aille pas à l'école mais c'était avant cette sortie à la ferme. Elle espérait juste que ses problèmes allaient s'arranger.

Elle prit alors son téléphone, composa le numéro de l'établissement scolaire que fréquentait sa fille puis adoptant une voix mielleuse, elle annonça la longue absence prochaine de sa fille. À la fin de son dialogue avec un employé de l'école, elle raccrocha puis poussa un soupir inquiet.

.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

 _*Tsundere : personne aux apparences froide et méchante qui cache en réalité une facette plus douce et gentille_


	11. Chapter 11-11

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chap', la confrontation Nagi/Karma m'a causé beaucoup de problèmes de réflexion mentales xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

\- … de ce fait, le théorème de Pythagore ne s'applique qu'à cet angle et…

Dans la salle de classe, en dehors de la voix du professeur de mathématiques, le silence était roi. Aucun élève ne parlait. Soit ils écoutaient assidûment le cours, soit paressaient ou finissaient leur nuit. Près de la fenêtre, Karma faisait parti des rares cas qui se contrefichaient du cours qui se déroulait. La tête posé sur la paume de sa main gauche, il regardait la place vide face à lui d'un air qui semblait ennuyé mais c'était tout autre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Nagisa était absent et cela l'inquiétait. Il s'était renseigné auprès de leur professeur principal et celui-ci, fier qu'il se soucie d'un de ses camarades de classe, lui avait simplement dit que sa mère avait téléphoné pour annoncer qu'il était gravement malade et que cela durerait probablement plus d'une semaine. Savoir ça, l'avait encore plus rendu inquiet.

Lui et Nagisa ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme la dernière fois et ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Il n'avait cessé de se poser encore et encore des questions sur la raison de ce "déchaînement" mais cela n'aboutissait pratiquement à rien. Il avait seulement compris que Nagisa était en quelque sorte _jaloux_ de lui et n'appréciait pas le fait d'être travelo mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette "colère ". De la jalousie, oui, mais il semblait y avoir plus.

Alors c'est pourquoi, après avoir appuyé sur la sonnerie, qu'il attendait face à la porte de chez son ami, que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il détaillait la grande et simplette maison qui se trouve face à lui, notant dans sa tête quelques changements futiles apporté au jardin quand, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement le faisant discrètement sursauter.

\- Ah ? Akabane-kun ! Fit Hiromi en voyant qui se tenait devant elle. Bonjour ! Que nous vaut cette visite ?

\- Bonjour, dit-il après s'être incliné en souriant. Je suis venu voir Nagisa !

\- Oh… je vois… pour le moment, elle dort encore…

" _Elle_ " ? Remarqua Karma. Elle le désignait encore par un titre féminin ? Pour quel raison ?

La jeune femme eu un moment d'hésitation puis déclara :

\- …mais tu peux rester attendre jusqu'à son réveil ! Entre je t'en prie !

\- Merci !

En entrant, il ne fut pas surpris de l'apparence intérieur de la maison. Les murs du vaste couloir étaient blanc, décorés par de fines bandes marrons et le sol était fait d'un parquet de bois marron. Quelques meubles, plantes ainsi que, quelques cadre photo représentant sûrement la famille, décoraient le chemin. Les portes en bois, menant sûrement à d'autres pièces, étaient fermées. C'était sobre, simplet, avec une pointe de luxe et assez chaleureux.

La femme l'emmena dans un petit salon où y était disposé : deux canapés blanc trois places, une table basse transparente par dessus un tapis rose et blanc à motif floral. Des meubles, décorations et quelques portraits de famille, se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les murs étaient un mélange de blanc, de rose et de bleu, à motifs victoriens. Quelques fenêtres éclairaient la pièce et le parquet en bois… _blanc_. Cette pièce était très élégante et semblait tout droit sortir d'un magazine de mobilier.

Karma prit place sur l'un des fauteuils alors que la mère de son ami partait dans une autre pièce et revenait quelques instants plus tard, avec un service à thé et quelques viennoiseries.

\- Si ce n'est pas impoli, que se passe-t-il avec Nagisa ? Va-t-il bien ?

Au mot "il", Karma avait vu les lèvres de la jeune femme se crispées.

\- _Elle_ , ne va pas très bien en ce moment et semble beaucoup souffrir. Akabane-kun, sauriez-vous quelle en est la raison ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en vrillant ses yeux sur lui.

L'adolescent, même si il ne l'avouerais jamais, fut assez effrayé par ce regard terne qu'elle jetais sur elle. Il semblait le sonder de part en part.

\- N-non. Moi-même je me questionne sur la raison de son absence. _Elle_ n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et cela m'inquiète beaucoup, dit-il en décidant de rentrer dans son jeu.

Si il voulait une réponse à toutes ses questions concernant Nagisa, il allait devoir se la mettre dans la poche.

\- Je vois… je vois…, marmonna-t-elle en prenant un air songeur.

Soudain, l'expression faciale de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout et elle affichait maintenant, le parfait opposé de son expression d'avant : un sourire chaleureux et un air presque agréable. Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent à ce constat. Était-il possible de changer aussi facilement d'attitude et de comportement en une fraction de seconde ? Soit elle était une experte en comédie, soit elle était schizophrène.

Il prit un verre de thé afin de baisser sa confusion, puis allait reprendre la parole mais la mère de son ami l'avait déjà repris.

\- Aah lala~! Je viens de me rappeler ! Voudrais-tu voir des photos de Nagisa lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle enjouée.

\- Pourquoi pas !

Madame Shiota poussa un petit cri de joie, se leva et lui demanda de patienter un instant, sortit de la pièce puis revint quelques instants plus tard avec un album dans les bras. Elle s'assit à côté de Karma puis déposa l'album sur la table basse et l'ouvrit.

\- Ici, elle avait tout juste 3 ans ! Dit-elle en désignant une photo. Elle était si mignonne dans ce tutu bleu ! Vous ne trouvez pas Akabane-kun ?

\- Effectivement ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !

Souriante, elle tournait les pages puis lui montrait différentes photographies qui étaient le plus souvent, toutes liées à une anecdote particulière. Si il avait emmené un carnet, Karma aurait été heureux d'écrire tous ces moments amusants et humiliants de la vie de Nagisa, histoire de l'embêter un peu.

\- Ici ! C'était pour fêter ses 8 ans ! Dit-elle en pointant une photo où Nagisa portait une robe assez… rose et… pailleté.

Il avait un grand sourire et prenait la pose. Karma était étonné de voir ce visage joyeux, presque taquin, apparaître sur le visage de son ami. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Nagisa qu'il connaissait, qui était beaucoup plus timide et réservé.

\- Elle avait adoré la robe de princesse que je lui avait offerte, poursuivit Hiromi. Et elle ne cessait de trouver une excuse afin de pouvoir la porter à n'importe que occasion !

La jeune femme partit dans un rire, rapidement suivit par le rire factice de Karma. Elle continua de lui montrer encore et encore différentes photographies mettant en scène Nagisa tout en commentant et, au fur et à mesure, Karma constatait plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Si dans les premières photos, Nagisa était pratiquement vêtu que de tenues féminines, apparaissait comme vif et joyeux, ces traits disparaissaient en grandissant et il apparaissait plus discret, timide et… mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait remarqué que le père de celui-ci, à part au début, n'apparaissait sur pratiquement aucune de ces photos.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, où se trouve votre mari ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se crispa, fit un petit rire de convenance puis répondit :

\- Il travail beaucoup et ne reste pas souvent à la maison. Il reste un instant puis repart...

Ce qu'elle racontait avait l'air plausible, songeait Karma mais, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Lorsque son regard croisa l'horloge fixé au mur du salon, Hiromi s'exclama. Il était déjà 14 heure. Elle avait encore beaucoup de temps avant d'aller au travail.

\- Désolé Akabane-kun ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton pressé. Je vais devoir m'en aller au travail mais tu peux rester ici si tu veux ! De toute façon Nagisa s'est sûrement déjà levé.

Elle fit une moue de déception. Elle aurait aimé montrer plus de photo et discuter plus longtemps avec son gendre potentiel mais, elle s'était douté qu'il allait sûrement poser une avalanche de question.

Elle rangea l'album et mit une veste légère puis une fois sur le pas de la porte elle enfila ses talons noir et sortit en criant un au revoir à Karma, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci, fut surpris par sa fuite. Enfin… vu la vitesse à laquelle elle était partit après avoir répondu à sa question… cela ressemblait beaucoup à une fuite. Il poussa un soupir de déception. Il était bien dommage qu'elle soit partie ainsi car il avait beaucoup d'autres questions à poser. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû commencer par poser une question concernant le père…? Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Car, son fils ou plutôt _sa fille_ était présente, _elle_.

Il sortit lui aussi de la pièce mais, pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, là où devait sûrement se trouver Nagisa. Sans gêne, il ouvrit et referma chacunes des portes mais pas de Nagisa en vue. Il lui restait encore une porte. Elle était au fond du couloir et, comme par hasard, elle était fermé. Il toqua légèrement à celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit sur un Nagisa qui avait les cheveux détachés -coiffure qui lui allait à merveille- et encore en pyjama composé d'un short et d'un t-shirt jaune à motif rilakkuma. Il fallait avouer que cette tenue était très mignonne sur lui.

\- Ma- Karma ?! Cria-t-il surpris.

Il referma sa porte à toute vitesse mais celle-ci fut bloqué par le pied de son camarade de classe.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas maman ! Dit-il d'un ton joueur.

Il s'invita dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, s'exclamant sur la mignonitude de la pièce remplit de peluches, motifs et tout objets féminins.

Appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre Nagise paniquait et ne doutait pas du pourquoi et de la raison de sa présence chez lui.

\- Bien Nagisa, commença-t-il tout sourire. Il y a des choses que tu dois m'expliquer n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit place sur le lit et regarda sa "victime" droit dans les yeux. Nagisa était nerveux et pour la première fois, il ne pouvait savoir si son camarade de classe était en colère ou… Il était tout simplement incapable de voir son ombre.

\- D-de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Mince qu'il n'avait pas attendu cette confrontation si tôt. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas venu au collège.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'expliques.

\- Je…

Devrait-il lui dire ? Après tout il n'y était pas obligé. Il détournait le regard, hésita un instant, puis dit :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes aff-

Entre temps, il avait regardé droit dans les yeux son camarade mais, son regard l'avait pétrifié, le stoppant dans ses paroles. Ce n'était pas que son regard qui l'avait pétrifié mais aussi, le sourire et l'aura terrifiante qui se dégageait de lui. Karma avait l'air d'un prédateur qui allait attaquer sa proie. Et il semblerait, que la dite _proie_ , ce soit _lui_.

Nagisa ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant que dire.

\- Tu vas parler Nagisa ? Je veux des réponses à mes questions, dit-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Je…

\- Quelles sont les raisons qui t'on poussé à dire _ça_ ?

Nagisa ne voulait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire tous ce qu'il avait au plus profond de son cœur et lui exposer tout ses secrets d'un coup. Ce serait stupide et naïf de faire ça. Mais, il pouvait seulement lui dire deux, trois trucs comme…

" _Je me suis dit que si je disais ça tu partirais et que comme eux, tu me laisserait… j'ai cru que tu…_ "

\- Je… te voir si impressionnant et populaire auprès des autres m'a rendu jaloux…

\- Pourquoi…?

" _Tu es beaucoup trop viril et plus garçon que moi !_ "

\- Tu es plus masculin que moi et les autres peuvent le voir au premier regard !

" _Et… plus que tout… je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance… je…_ "

\- Je n'arrive pas à te considérer comme un ami…

À la fin de ses paroles, il y eut un lourd silence. Karma se leva du lit, s'avança vers le plus petit qui se crispa, en voyant sa main s'approcher mais qui, se détendit bien vite en la sentant posé sur sa tête. La main lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, se retira de sa tête puis, Karma lui fit une pichenette au front. Nagisa posa ses mains sur son front en poussant un petit cri, surpris par cette soudaine attaque.

\- Idiot.

Nagisa releva la tête, étonné par ce mot.

\- Tu es idiot à être jaloux de moi pour si peu. En plus, tu es plutôt chanceux.

Le bleu, lui, ne voyait pas en quoi il était dans une condition chanceuse.

\- Tu peux facilement tromper les gens, les manipuler, les tromper, les manipuler, les frapper, les rendre dépendant de toi et vu que nous sommes ami, tu peux me les prêter comme une garde partagé ! Aussi les piéger, les manipuler, les torturer, les frapper plus fort, les-

\- J-je crois que j'ai compris, dit Nagisa pour sortir son camarade de ses désagréable propositions.

\- Breeef, reprit-il. De toute façon on est ami que tu le veuilles ou non !

Nagisa eu des papillons au ventre à ses paroles.

\- Question n°2 ! Pourquoi tu te travesti ? Demanda-t-il. Pas que ça me dérange, je trouve même ça assez amusant.

Ce gars avait vraiment le talent pour casser une bonne ambiance, de plus cette question prit le bleu au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

\- Euh… Je m'oblige à m'habiller comme ça…, mentit-il timidement.

\- C'est tout ?

 _Comment ça "c'est tout ?" ?_ Se demanda Nagisa. Il avait l'impression que l'autre voulait savoir plus. Mais si il lui disait, il avait peur qu'il juge trop rapidement sa mère et que sa famille ait plus de problèmes qu'elle en avait déjà. De son côté, Karma se doutait bien qu'au vue des réactions de sa mère cela avait un lien avec elle.

\- Tu te fait maltraiter ?

\- Quoi-?! Non non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ma mère ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! … Elle… a toujours voulu avoir une fille et c'est pour ça que… qu'elle… hum… même si j'n'aime pas ça… elle… m'oblige à faire… comme si… j'était une…, avoua-t-il finalement embarrassé.

\- Je vois. C'est tout ?

\- Oui... j'crois.

\- Bon ! Je vais y aller !

Il allait sortir de la pièce mais s'arrêta au pas de la porte puis ajouta :

\- Tu devrais garder tes cheveux lâchés. Ça te va mieux.

Nagisa rougit étrangement de contentement en entendant ce compliment de la part de son ami.

 _Ami_ … c'était un mot si étranger pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il nommait quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait envié tant de personnes auparavant à cause de ce mot puis avait finalement abandonné en pensant que ce mot ne serait jamais lié à lui. Et maintenant voilà qu'un hurluberlu rouge arrivait et mettait à la poubelle ce qu'il avait cru que cela lui donnait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Mais pouvait-il réellement le nommer _Ami_.

Il l'avait déjà vu provoquer des élèves d'autres écoles, les battants à plat de couture juste pour s'amuser, chose qu'il trouvait très stupide mais il se sentait mieux en compagnie d'un "malfrat" qu'en compagnie des autres élèves beaucoup trop studieux et cynique de sa classe. Contrairement aux autres élèves qui suivaient un peu tous comme des moutons, il agissait de sont bon vouloir et ne se laissait jamais faire. Il était l'un des seuls qui réussissait à bien se démarquer autant par façon d'être que par son intelligence. Il se demandait même pourquoi il n'était toujours pas en classe A. Mais pour autant, pouvait réellement lui faire confiance ?

Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami ou même considéré quelqu'un de la sorte. Il avait envié et il enviait encore ces gens qui se disaient amis entre eux et pourtant, il les avait vu se mettre des coups dans le dos et mentir de façon si évidente qu'il n'avait pas eu à avoir recours à sa perception des ombres pour le voir, et il ne voulait pas que ce qui leur arrivait, lui arrive aussi. En partie ce pourquoi il avait dit ces _horreurs_.

Mais, il avait envie de lui faire confiance. D'essayée de lui faire confiance.

* * *

Les vacances d'Hiver avaient enfin commencé. Depuis sa fenêtre, Nagisa regardait le beau paysage enneigé. Cela lui donnait envie de sortir et par la même occasion acheté les cadeaux de noël pour ses parents mais les vêtements disponibles dans sa garde robe et sa commode le rebutait un peu. Pourquoi ? Parce que sa mère avait, il y a peu, prit pour fâcheuse habitude de retirer chaque vêtements ou chaussures un peu trop masculine à son gout, de son placard, le temps des vacances. De ce fait il se retrouvait avec pratiquement que des tenues quasiment féminines.

Mais si il voulait pouvoir acheter leur cadeaux il devait sortir. Si seulement il n'avait pas attendu que les vacances arrive, il n'aurait pas eu ce problème. Malgré lui, il se vêtit des premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Un gros pull en laine brun, un leggings imprimé de feuilles et une jupe blanche à motifs floraux dont la longueur s'arrêtait à ses genoux. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se rendit compte qu'il arborait le même style de tenue que les Mori*. Il se regarda sous presque toutes les coutures possible mais s'arrêta bien vite. Bon sang ! Il était un _garçon_ pourquoi prenait-il la pose comme ces mannequins dans les magazines ?! Nagisa voulut se frapper tant il se sentait ridicule d'avoir agit de la sorte et de se sentir à l'aise dans ces vêtements.

Il enfila par la suite, une écharpe, un bonnet, un manteau qui le tiendrais au chaud et une paire de gants.

\- Maman ! Je sors !

\- Ok- Attend Nagisa ! Pourras-tu me rapporter ma commande de la boulangerie habituel ?

\- D'acc' !

Il mit ses bottes puis sortit. Il inspirait et expirait un grand coup, laissant s'échapper quelques buées d'air. Il eu un petit sourire puis il prit la direction du centre ville admirant, entre-temps, les décorations de noël présentent un peu partout. Les vitrines de pratiquement toutes les boutiques regorgeaient de merveilles en tout genre. Et malheureusement pour sa personne, de vêtements ou produits féminins. Il était -non- il _est_ un garçon. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose ce n'était pas _normal_ et pourtant, ses yeux glissaient par moment, envieux, en direction des vitrines. Il regarda à droite et à gauche espérant que personne qui le connaissait ne le voit puis s'agglutina à la vitrine d'une boutique où était disposé plusieurs mannequins portant des tenues aussi jolies les unes que les autres mais celle qui l'attira le plus, fut celle que portait un mannequin au milieu des autres.

Le mannequin portait une robe bleu sombre. Le haut de la robe était fait de soie et avait un col rond décoré par quelques motifs floraux en perle. Le bas de la robe était fait de dentelle et était légèrement bouffant grâce à un jolie jupon en tulle et en dentelle blanche sur les limites, qu'il était possible d'apercevoir en se penchant vers l'avant. Une petite bande de tissu blanc, sur laquelle était cousu une fleur de roseau au milieu, entourait la taille, séparant les deux parties de la robe et faisant aussi office de ceinture. Une petite veste blanche faite de fourrure, une paire de gants blancs s'arrêtant aux coudes, un sac à main tout aussi blanc agrémentait la tenue et c'était... c'était... C'était splendide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouv-

\- _Je suis un garçon_ hein ?

Nagisa manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive après avoir sursauté lorsqu'il vit qui lui adressait la parole.

\- Akabane-san ?!

\- Hello~! Et je te l'ai déjà cent fois Nagisa-kun. Tu peux m'appeler Karma !

\- Désolé…, murmura l'adolescent en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Le rouge, malgré ses vêtements légers et son écharpe ne semblait pas souffrir du froid alors que lui tremblotait avec ses couches chaudes de vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me promène un peu et toi ?

\- Je vais faire quelques emplettes.

\- Je peux te l'acheter si tu veux.

\- De quoi… ?

\- Cette jolie robe bien sûr !

\- Non merci ! Et puis je n'aime pas les trucs de filles !

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant ton apparence laisse penser le contraire. Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

Il n'en était pas certain et puis, pourquoi avait-il porté cette jupe ?! Les pantalons, malgré l'air feminin, n'étaient pas ce qui manquait dans son placard. Il aurait pu facilement passé inaperçu et lui comme un idiot avait mis une jupe !

\- Non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il dans un ton de déception.

En plus en détaillant un peu plus Nagisa, Karma avait l'impression que c'était son ami qui était perdu à propos de ces vêtements et de son identité plutôt que sa mère. Il avait bien vu son regard lorsqu'il avait regardé la robe. D'ailleurs, il avait complètement oublié de lui demandé pour son père.

\- Bon ! Vu que je n'ai rien à faire je vais t'accompagner !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui oui ! Assura-t-il en l'emportant

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

 _*Mori : Style vestimentaire rappelant assez la foret et tout ce qui s'en rapporte_

 _\+ d'info :_ _http(:) / -blog (.fr) /-mode-le-japon-et-ses-styles-les-mori-girls_

Au prochain chap' ! On parle de papa ! :3


	12. Chapter 12-12

**Pardon pour l'attente (beaucoup trop longue attente). J'espère que ça n'a pas l'air trop bâclé. Comme ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas repris la fanfic et l'histoire du manga (4-3 mois) j'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop OOC. ^^"**

 **Je n'ai pas encore fait la correction par-contre. Alors pardon d'avance pour les erreurs de frappes ou formulations ici et là. x)**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3 /huhuhuhu/**

 **Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture ! (why soo serriiioouuuus~ )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Nagisa sortit de la boulangerie en poussant un petit soupir de contentement. La veille, il avait passé toute la journée à être traîné de boutiques en boutiques par son ami Karma. Cela l'avait autant amusé qu'épuisé qu'il en avait même oublié la commande de sa mère. Il s'était même surpris à rire à plusieurs reprises. Jamais il n'avait autant rit avec d'autres personnes que des membres de sa famille.

Un second soupir franchit la limite de ses lèvres.

Ami.

Ça sonnait tellement bizarre dans sa tête. Il appréciait autant il détestait ce mot. Karma avait beau être devenu son ami, il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui révéler l'entièreté de sa vie privé. Et puis le rouge ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de sa vie, non ?

Il enfonça sa main gauche dans la poche de son manteau et tenait de la droite le paquet contenant la commande de sa mère. Durant l'action, sa main buta contre son téléphone portable. Il le prit puis se souvint du mail que lui avait envoyé son père la veille au soir. Le premier depuis son entrée au collège. Ils s'étaient souvent revu durant sa primaire pour jouer au Baseball ou seulement pour discuter derrière le dos de sa mère. C'était la seule personne dont il était proche et qui lui permettait d'être ce qu'il était vraiment. Shiota Nagisa, _un_ adolescent de 12 ans.

 _[Le 19 décembre 201X, à 18H09._

 _Bonsoir. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant. Je ne suis sûrement pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon père pour être parti comme ça. J'ai loué un appartement et comme tu ne l'avais sûrement pas, voici ma nouvelle adresse :_

 ** _X-X-X-2903 Jingumae_**

 ** _Shibuya-ku, Tokyo 150-0001 - étage 5_**

 _Comme ça au moins je n'aurais pas à rester à l'hôtel._

 _Passe une bonne soirée._

 _Papa]_

En voyant les illuminations de la ville autour de lui, il se rappela du Gundam Seven Sword G que son père lui avait offert à noël puis des cadeaux qui avaient suivit. Il était certain d'aller le voir et ainsi il pourrait lui offrir son cadeau.

* * *

\- Mince ! Où est-ce que j'l'ai mise..., marmonnait Nagisa en regardant sous son lit.

Il avait pourtant tout préparé la veille et maintenant, en revérifiant ce que contenait son sac de voyage, il se rendait compte qu'il manquait sa brosse à dent. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir tout mis dans le sac la veille ! Il se mit à retourner toute la maison en espérant la retrouver et Hiromi, assise sur un fauteuil du salon, visionnant une émission de cuisine à la télévision, regardait interloquée et avec amusement, sa fille faire des allers-retours en cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant revenir dans le salon.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma brosse à dent ?

\- Elle est dans la salle de bain, non ?

\- Non ! Je l'avais mis dans mon sac ! En plus j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu il y a pas longtemps. Elle était juste à côté de-

\- Ta main.

\- Hein... ?

\- Elle est dans ta main gauche, précisa-t-elle avec amusement.

Nagisa regarda sa main gauche et vit qu'en effet, sa brosse s'y trouvait bien. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

\- ...quel...raaah !

L'adolescent voulu se frapper contre un mur, tellement il se sentait idiot. Il repartit alors dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère se moquait silencieusement de lui. Il finit enfin de ranger son sac puis, il enfila manteau, bonnet, écharpe et gants et, se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison, là où sa mère l'attendait.

\- Tu as bien pris tes sous-vêtements ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as oublié aucun médicament s ou-

\- Oui

\- Tu as bien pris les gâteaux que j'ai-

\- Oui oui et oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire. C'est juste une petite pyjama party.

\- Oui oui. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter ! Aaah l'adolescence... tu passeras le bonsoir aux parents de ton amie et tu me diras comment ça s'est passé. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça avec un sourire crispé.

\- À demain ! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- À demain !

La porte se ferma sur sa mère et Nagisa poursuivit son chemin. Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du trottoir. Il fit une pause, regardant le paysage blanc et froid qui l'entourait.

Son regard passa rapidement sur la route lisse, noir et propre de toutes trace de neige. Les chasse-neiges avaient bien fait leur boulot, se dit Nagisa. Il reprit conscience puis avançait dans l'étendu enneigé et deux, puis trois, puis quatre bâtiments, plus il avançait dans le centre de Shibuya, plus il pouvait voir le monde qui y grouillait, affairé à faire les derniers achats de noël ou encore simplement à se promener ou à faire du shopping.

Enfin quinze bâtiments plus tard, il s'arrêta face à un immeuble à l'aspect simple et revérifia l'adresse qui lui avait été envoyé depuis son portable. Il commença intérieurement à paniquer, le cœur pleins d'appréhensions. Lorsque le froid commença à glacer son corps puis lui mordilla le bout du nez, il reprit contenance et se frappa les joues pour lui donner courage. Il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, prit l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au niveau 5 puis, il sonna à une porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme largement plus vieux que lui.

Son père.

En ce 23 décembre, Nagisa avait préparé un sac de voyage. Mais il n'avait pas prit le chemin pour aller chez son "amie". Il n'en avait pas. Pour aller où ? Chez son père. Évidemment sa mère n'était pas au courant et pensait juste qu'il allait passer la nuit chez _**une** _ camarade de classe pour fêter noël entre ami **e** s.

Son père se mit de côté, l'invitant à entrer.

Hésitant un instant, Nagisa entra. Maintenant qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination, il avait l'impression de trahir sa mère.

\- ...salut.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir fils.

\- M-moi aussi...

Il y eut un petit silence gêné entre les deux. L'homme se fit la réflexion que son fils avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois et Nagisa voyait bien à son ombre qu'il avait le malaise tout autant que lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vues. L'enfant retira chaussures et manteaux et, l'homme lui fit visiter l'appartement puis lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à une pièce.

C'était une chambre. Des meubles étaient déjà présent, le papier peint était de couleur bleu ciel et des décorations plus que masculines qui étaient inspirés du baseball et d'autres sports trônaient sur le mur mais, le regard de Nagisa fut particulièrement attiré par la balle et la batte de baseball posé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- C'est...

\- Oui. J'avais envie de décorer un peu la pièce. J'me suis dit que tu apprécierais au cas où tu voudrais passer la nuit ici. Enfin j'espère que ça te dérange pas... je peux tout retirer et- Oh !

Un poids lourd le coupa dans ses paroles. Son fils venait de se jeter sur lui et le serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise.

Nagisa se détacha de lui, embarrassé de s'être emporté ainsi et son père ajouta avec amusement :

\- Par contre je n'ai pas pensé à prévoir des vêtements.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit Nagisa.

Son père quitta la pièce le laissant tranquillement s'installer. Après avoir placé son sac dans un coin de la pièce, Nagisa s'allongea sur ce lit qui lui appartenait maintenant. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en se plaçant sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se releva puis se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon qui faisait également office de cuisine où il fut accueilli par une ambiance chaleureuse.

\- Ah ! Nagisa. Tu as fini de visiter ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on peut partir !

\- Qu-quoi ?! Déjà ?! S'écria Nagisa. Je viens d'arriver i peine 15 minutes !

\- Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester cloîtré dans cet appartement !

Nagisa se résigna et ré-enfila ses affaires, peu tenté de vouloir répliquer.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, l'homme prit le bras de son fils puis l'emmena au centre de la ville.

Bien qu'il soit encore 17 heure, la nuit était tombé et les illuminations de noël brillaient encore plus qu'en journée, au plus grand profit des couples. Contrairement aux pays occidentaux, bien qu'il y ait une soirée avec la famille, au Japon, Noël était plus une fête "commercial" consacré aux amoureux qu'autres choses. Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser des couples dans les rues, se "pavanant", admirant les illuminations ou encore faisant des trucs de couples, au plus grand malheur des célibataires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit "surprise", le père se méprit en voyant son fils déglutir.

\- Je vois que tu as faim !

C'était tout autre. Son père l'avait emmené au Kfc et Nagisa se retenait juste de vomir. Il espérait juste réussir à supporter l'odeur du poulet frit.

L'adolescent entra dans dans le fast-food à la suite de son père, se rendant compte -peu surpris- du nombre élevé -bien que non excessif- de couples et de groupes d'amis qui y étaient attablés. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu de personnes faisant la queue à la file d'attente. Après avoir commandé, ils s'attablèrent enfin à une table, se situant le plus loin possible de l'agitation.

Devant les yeux discrètement plissé de dégoût de Nagisa, son père prit une bouché de son sandwich, alternant par moment avec ses poulets frits et les frites. De son côté, tout en mangeant silencieusement ses frites et son potage au maïs, Nagisa essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas couvrir son nez de l'odeur répugnante -selon lui- de poulet qui régnait dans le fast-food.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va te remplir ? Demanda son paternel.

\- Oui. Et je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

Son père n'était pas au courant de son changement d'alimentation. Et il ne comptait pas le lui dire, pas besoin de l'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Ce n'est pas ta m-

\- Non. Maman n'a rien avoir là dedans, le rassura-t-il.

L'homme en doutait. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi un parent de Nagisa, Hiromi détenait une forte influence et un grand pouvoir sur leur fils. Peut-être même l'avait-elle incité à faire un régime en annonçant une stupide raison. Il sait qu'elle en est capable.

\- Comment ça se passe à l'école ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ? Tu as de bons résultats ? Tes camarades de classes sont sympas avec toi ?

\- Moui. Dans la moyenne. Ça va. Ils sont sympas...

Son fils n'était pas aussi loquace qu'avant... il s'était assagit... que s'était-il passé pour lui durant ces quelques mois...? Ou bien...

\- Tu sais, moi quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai déjà très populaire auprès des filles. J'étais aussi super doué en sport ! Déjà deux packs de muscles pour 14 ans ! Dit-il en faisant des poses ridicules de bodybuilder.

\- J'en doute, se moqua Nagisa après avoir avalé une gorgée de soupe.

Il savait très bien quel genre d'embonpoint avait son père.

\- Et puis j'ai encore que 13 ans !

\- Vers 13 ans on donne tous un peu l'impression d'être ennuyé de tout, d'être blasé, rebelle, les changements qui arrivent... aah... c'est la puberté !

\- Hein...? Comment ça ?

Nagisa se demanda de quoi son géniteur voulait parler car il n'avait pas l'impression de correspondre à ce qu'il décrivait. Et puis en quoi leur discutions avait un rapport avec la puberté ?

\- Enfin bref. T'es-tu fait des amis ? Ou une petite amie...? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il avait évité sa question...

\- J'ai pas de petite amie, avoua-t-il en rougissant... Mais j'ai un ami qui s'appel Karma. Il est plutôt sympa mais aussi un peu... étrange...?

\- Il se trouve dans ta classe ?

\- Oui ! Et puis il est vraiment le contraire de moi ! Alors que je suis plus du genre discret et calme, lui il est plus spontané, direct. Même si il peut être assez méchant avec les autres, il est vraiment gentil ! Pour étudier, j'apprends assez lentement alors que lui apprends vraiment rapidement !

En voyant le visage de son fils s'éclairer ainsi, l'homme espéra que ce Karma n'apportera que du bien à son fils. Et que son ex-femme ne se mêlera pas de leur amitié.

Nagisa, lui, rougit puis se mordilla la lèvre supérieure après avoir débité tout ça d'un coup. Il se sentit embarrassé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait prit. D'habitude il ne parlait pas autant d'une personne de l'extérieur avec autant de fierté. Fierté d'avoir un "ami" comme les autres, une personne avec qui rire et plaisanter. Alors le présenter à son père, comme une "preuve" que lui aussi pouvait se faire des "amis", le rendait en quelque sorte fière.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils débarrassèrent leur plateau puis sortirent du lieu de restauration. Une fois à l'extérieur, Nagisa se permit de respirer convenablement et d'avaler discrètement de grandes goulées d'airs. Cette odeur de viande ne lui avait définitivement pas plu.

Son père lui indiqua de le suivre puis le dirigea dans la ville illuminé, ignorant la question que lui posa son fils concernant leur prochaine destination. Ils se stoppèrent un instant à un stand de nourriture puis reprirent leur chemin.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pas faim ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant dévoré un pain fourré à l'anko* tandis que lui mangeait un pain fourré à la viande.

Nagisa hocha la tête, les joues rougit par le froid.

Ils marchèrent un long moment puis arrivèrent dans la Station de la ville dans laquelle ils montèrent dans un train en direction de Odaiba.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Demanda discrètement Nagisa.

\- Tu verras, répondit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

L'adolescent se demandait ce que son père pouvait y trouver d'intéressant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose d'intéressant concernant cette partie du Japon. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés à la Station de Odaiba. Nagisa sentit son poignet être pris et il fut conduit par son père qui lui avait indiqué de fermer les yeux auparavant. Il suivit, incertain, son père et puis il se rendit compte que plus ils avançaient, plus il pouvait entendre du bruits de beaucoup de personnes. Un rassemblement ?

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Nagisa les ouvrit et ce qu'il vit fit agrandir ses yeux de stupeur.

Un Gundam RX-78-2 géant se tenait debout, sur ses deux jambes mécaniques. Pourtant il pensait qu'elle se trouvait à Shizuoka ! Aurait-il encore été déplacé ? Il se sentait tellement ridicules à côté de ce titan. Sous l'oeil amusé de son père, il fit le tour de la barrière de balisage faîte de petites poteaux et chaînes de métal puis revint face à l'objet de grande envergure en laissant sortir un "Waouh..." émerveillé.

Diverses lumières apparurent sur le corps métallique du Gundam* et celles-ci ainsi que les bruitages qui allaient avec donnèrent l'effet que le robot s'assemblait. La machine eut l'effet d'être scanné puis une musique commença. Différentes parties du Gundam s'allumèrent une à une puis ce fut l'entièreté du mecha* qui s'illumina de différentes couleurs : Rouge, bleu, vert... et il y eut un mélange de différentes couleurs qui circulèrent sur le corps du robot. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et le Gundam tourna la tête de gauche à droite dans un son robotique avant de finalement revenir à sa place, faisant face aux spectateurs.

Une fois l'attraction finit, Nagisa avait toujours de grands yeux émerveillés par le spectacle qui n'avait duré sûrement pas plus de trois minutes.

\- Heureux ? Demanda son père.

Nagisa acquiesça d'un grand sourire.

Père et fils reprirent un train, en destination de Shibuya l'air épuisé. Dans le train, l'homme constata que son fils s'était déjà endormi sur son épaule. Cela faisait étrange songea-t-il. Car avec son accoutrement, son fils faisait plus fille que garçon. Hiromi... que fais-tu de notre fils...? Se dit-il. Lorsqu'il aperçu qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à destination, il le réveilla puis ils sortirent de la Station de train. Nagisa fut totalement réveillé et requinqué lorsqu'un coup de vent froid jaillit sur lui.

Ils firent le chemin inverse, se promenant dans les rues bondés puis se décidèrent à rentrer lorsque la température se fit plus froide. Une fois qu'ils furent de retour à l'appartement et qu'ils eurent passé la porte, ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur le porte manteau à l'entrée, puis discutèrent encore un moment dans le salon avant de chacun aller dans sa chambre. Nagisa s'assit au bord du lit puis contempla sa chambre. Des sentiments contradictoires firent surface.

Elle était belle, assez grande et indéniablement masculine. Mais, ça lui plaisait autant que ça lui dérangeait. C'était trop différent. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de "virilité". Ce n'était pas comme sa chambre. Ce changement d'habitat était trop rapide.

Ses peluches et la couleur rose et chaleureuse de sa chambre lui manquait. Il n'y avait pas d'outils de coiffure sur cette commode, les draps du lits étaient froid, ses pieds n'étaient pas en contacte de son tapis représentant Korilakkuma et à la place des poupées et livres de contes qui trônaient sur ses étagères s'y trouvaient un jeu de Go et des manga. Il reconnu des manga comme Slam Dunk et Captain Tsubasa*. Assez populaire auprès de la gente masculine de la classe. Et même si il avait tenté lui aussi d'accrocher comme eux à l'histoire, il n'avait pas réussi.

Il poussa un long soupir exténué en songeant qu'il ne savait pas se satisfaire d'une situation et demandait beaucoup trop. En s'allongeant sur son lit, la jambe gauche de Nagisa buta contre un sac en plastique.

Les gâteaux de sa maman.

Il se releva puis sortit le plat du sac puis lui retira le plastique qui le recouvrait, laissant ainsi vingt petit gâteaux de la taille -ou petit- de sa paume respirer à l'air libre. Il y a avait pour trois types. Des manju*, des parts de kasutera* et des parts de cheesecake au chocolat blanc.

Il prit en main une première part. C'était un kasutera. C'était un gâteau que sa mère avait mis plus de deux ans à parfaire lorsqu'il était plus jeune. En mangeant ce gâteau fait par son institutrice lorsqu'il était à la maternelle, il avait supplié sa mère de le refaire mais elle n'était pas aussi doué en pâtisserie. Et même maintenant elle avait encore du mal et elle avait sûrement travaillé tard sur celui là juste pour espérer satisfaire ses _amies_ afin de montrer quelle mère exemplaire elle était.

Malgré la douloureuse boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, il mangea. C'était si délicieux qu'il en avait presque envie de pleurer. Ou peut-être était-ce l'amertume. Il en mangea un autre. Ce n'était pas grave si il tombait malade demain, tant qu'il finissait ces satanés gâteaux. Il eût un haut le cœur, faillit régurgiter tout son contenu mais se retint en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Il ne fallait pas gaspiller la nourriture ainsi. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris ceci. Il devait tout finir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nagisa et son père déjeunaient ensemble dans le salon-cuisine. Il avait énormément mal au ventre sans que cela soit insupportable. Manger ces gâteaux la veille avait été une mauvaise idée. Il se força à avaler plusieurs portions de son petit-déjeuner puis tenta de digérer le tout avec un verre d'eau.

Ils avaient déjà ouvert leur cadeaux. Nagisa avait offert un coffret de cosmétique pour Homme de chez Shuseido à son père et celui-ci lui avait offert une panoplie de divers manga shonen. Si il fut intérieurement surpris, se fut un euphémisme. Pas que ça le dérangeait mais... c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir à Noël. A part les panoplies de figurines Gundam qu'il recevait de son père, chaque année à Noël (et qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans une boite sous son lit), c'était la première fois qu'il recevait des bouquins. Il y avait bien ces livres de contes qu'il avait mais là c'était vraiment différent. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre car son père l'avait emmené voir le Gundam géant mais c'était en quelque sorte... différent...

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, Nagisa et son père s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Le fils porta son sac et allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsque la voix de son père retentit.

\- Tu veux que je...

\- Hm ?

\- Non. Rien. Rentre bien !

Nagisa vit bien qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'en fit rien.

\- Oui ! À bientôt !

Prenant l'ascenseur pour sortir du bâtiment, Nagisa prit le chemin inverse pour se rendre chez lui presque sautillant mais il, perdit le sourire qu'il avait tout le long du chemin lorsqu'il aperçut au loin la devanture de sa maison. Maintenant l'heure était de revenir à la réalité. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise songea-t-il en voyant l'entrée de la maison.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*Captain Tsubasa : Olive et Tom.

*Anko : Pâte de haricot rouge sucré (c'est trooop bon dans un dorayaki ! *w* Ceux aux marrons aussi d'ailleurs w)

*Animation Gundam : Allez voir sur youtube ! Ça à l'air d'être un truc vraiment incroyable ! *w*

* Mecha : Robots géants dans les anime.

*Manju : Petits gâteaux ronds et blancs cuits à la vapeur préparé avec de l'anko.

*Kasutera : Un cake moelleux assez populaires au Japon.

Je me doute bien que certains d'entre vous auraient voulu une meilleur scène concernant les cadeaux mais j'ai vraiment pas trouvé mieux. C'était dur, à chaque fois que j'essayais de mettre ça sur texte je bloquais.


	13. Chapter 13-13

**À la base, je voulais sortir au moins trois chapitre en janvier mais...**

 **Je vais essayer de me rattraper (essayer xD -pas taper !-).**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3 /huhuhuhu/**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Assise face au bureau qu'elle utilisait pratiquement tous les jours, la femme à peine d'âge mûr frappait d'un geste habituel ses doigts contre le clavier relié à l'écran pc qu'elle voyait presque tous les jours. Ses yeux épuisés commençaient à picoter et un léger mal de tête commençait à doucement s'installer.

 ** _Tutututut_ _-_**

Sonnerie habituel du téléphone.

\- Clinique Hoshi , Bonjour !

Soulever le combiné puis répondre. Ne pas oublier de donner une impression de joie et de sourire.

\- ... Malheureusement le Docteur Echiizen n'est pas présent cette semaine... Bien-sûr... Oui... Lundi prochain ? ... Veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît, je vais vérifié s'il y a de la place dans son planning...

Répondre à la demande.

\- Oui effectivement, il y a une place de libre ce lundi là... oui... bien sûr... Bonne journée. Au revoir !

Noter la date et l'heure du rendez-vous sur le carnet habituel puis reposer le combiné.

Joie et chaleur s'effaçant de son visage pour afficher un air neutre et lassé, elle repris sont pianotage au clavier puis s'étira les bras, épuisé et légèrement somnolente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

19 h 00.

Juste trente minutes. Elle pourrait bientôt partir.

\- Hiromi-san ! L'appela sa collègue.

Celle-ci avait des cheveux teints d'un marron flamboyant qui éclairaient son visage presque adulte et un sourire joyeux lui pendait aux lèvres. Ses yeux luisaient encore d'innocence et d'ignorance, chose qui irritait tant Hiromi. Elle n'aimait pas cette jeune femme. Elle parlait trop et bougeait trop. Déjà nouvelle depuis à peine un mois et elle l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Elle avait beau avoir 21 ans et être son assistante elle était très agaçante. Sûrement comme tout les nouveaux adultes de son âge.

\- Oui..? Questionna Hiromi.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait vous et votre mari le soir de Noël ? Demanda-t-elle.

Noël... Comme chaque année depuis _sa fuite_ , elle préparait un petit dîner pour elle et Nagisa, puis elles s'échangeaient leur année, elle avait offert à sa fille une pochette contenant de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse se faire plaisir et celle-ci lui avait offert une magnifique et élégante parure en argent orné de cristaux. Elle avait dû économiser beaucoup d'argent pour lui offrir ceci.

\- Nous avons manger français dans un de ces restaurants du quartier de Ginza*, répondit-elle en faisant un sourire enjôleur factice mais semblant réelle.

À force de vouloir joué la comédie, ses expressions et tout ce qui sortait hors de ses lèvres avaient l'air vrai. Rire, sourire, parler. C'était un mécanisme semblable à celui d'un robot uniquement capable de pouvoir mentir. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Seule Nagisa pouvait mériter de pouvoir recevoir son vrai ressenti.

\- Ah bon ? Vous en avez de la chance ! Mon Shoi-cchi n'est malheureusement pas aussi romantique..., se plaignit la brune. Il m'a emmené emmené dans un bar à ramen ! Vous vous rendez-compte ?! Une nuit d'hiver en plus !

Pathétique. Autant pour elle que pour sa situation.

\- Lorsqu'il m'a emmené près du coffre de sa voiture, j'ai pensé " _Aaah_ _! Son coffre et rempli de roses rouge et il va me demander en mariage sous la neige devant tout le monde comme dans ces films !_ " Mais cet idiot a juste sortie de l'essence pour remplir sa voiture et me sortir cinq bons de ramen gratuits !

Était-il possible de s'imaginer autant de stupidités et d'être aussi bruyant à cet âge ? Même sa Nagisa qui n'avait que 13 ans, ne l'était pas autant.

\- Oh moins tu as mangé non ? Déclara-telle avec un sourire moqueur -qui cette fois n'était pas faux-.

\- Maieuh ! C'est méchant ! Rooh... vous, vous avez tellement chance Hiromi-san, se plaignit la jeune femme.

" _Si tu savais..."_ se dit la secrétaire en la regardant à présent d'un air presque froid.

Si elle savait à quel point sa vie touchait l' ** _échec_**.

* * *

Allongé sous le kotatsu* Hello Kitty de sa chambre, Nagisa naviguait sur Internet, visionnant de temps à autres des vidéos sur Nico Nico Douga*. Il était épuisé par la veille. En rentrant du boulot, sa mère n'avait cessé de le questionné concernant le déroulement de la _Pyjama party entre filles_. Et lui, n'avait fait que répondre mensonges sur mensonges.

 _Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _Elles_ se sont amusés tard jusqu'à épuisement.

 _Ont-elles apprécié mes gâteaux ?_

Oui. Ils étaient tellement délicieux qu' _elles_ se sont sentis pleines. _Elle_ en avait d'ailleurs un peu trop mangé.

 _T'ont-elles offerts des cadeaux ?_

Non. _Elles_ se sont _beaucoup_ amusés entre _elles_ à se pouponner.

Tout en faisant un soupir de déception _elle_ se fit la réflexion _qu'elle_ mériterait de se faire frapper pour mentir si effrontément à sa mère.

Sortant de sa chambre, Nagisa déambula dans la maison à la recherche celle-ci, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu et entendu de la journée, mais s'arrêta soudainement en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas le 23 décembre -jour férié- mais le 25 décembre. Donc , elle devait sûrement comme d'habitude être à son travail. Il se rendit dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta net en apercevant une étrange boîte blanche posé sur table. Curieux, il s'en approcha puis vit son nom être étiquetés sur le couvercle en carton. Il détacha le ruban qui l'accompagnait et dès qu'il découvrit ce qui s'y trouvait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Nom de...

En fouillant au fond de la boîte, il aperçu une lettre cartonné, la lu et eu une furieuse envie d'aller régler des comptes à l'expéditeur.

\- Quel idiot !

* * *

31 décembre 20XX.

Vêtu d'un léger kimono blanc en soie, Nagisa se faisait enfiler un kimono bleu ciel décoré de quelques camélias brodés sur le tissu. Hiromi centra la couture centrale du kimono, l'alignant à l'endroit où se situait la colonne vertébrale, se mettant face à Nagisa, elle ajusta la longueur du kimono de manière à ce qu'il couvre ses chevilles, elle ajusta la largeur, rabattit le pan droit sur sa hanche gauche puis fit de même avec le rabat gauche sur sa hanche droite. Nagisa soutint les pans du kimono afin d'éviter qu'il ne se défasse, puis sa mère noua un cordon de soie blanc autour de sa taille et ajusta le ohashori*.

D'un regard curieux, Nagisa observait tous les moindres gestes qu'effectuait sa mère. Elle était silencieuse, patiente et méticuleuse, comme si elle avait ça toute sa vie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui mettait un kimono, que ce soit le jour du Nouvel ans ou plus tard, celui du Hina Matsuri avec cette fois un Yukata.

Elle ajusta la position du kimono en plaçant ses deux mains dans les ouvertures situés près de ses aisselles afin de le baisser sous sa taille puis abaissa légèrement le bas du haut du dos du kimono et laissa un espace d'environ 10 minutes entre le col et sa nuque. Elle repassa ses mains dans les ouvertures pour tirer l'encolure afin que les pans du col se croisent au creux de son cou. Elle noua un autre cordon de la même soie sous la -l'absence de- poitrine de Nagisa puis lissa les plis. Le kimono commençait presque à prendre à forme.

Hiromi se déplaça pour aller chercher le obi qui était posé sur un fauteuil du salon, se plaça dos à son fils puis plia en deux sur la longueur une partie du haut du obi qu'elle rabattit sur l'épaule gauche de Nagisa puis par-dessus le cordon, elle l'enroula deux fois autour de sa taille. Elle serra fortement pour ne pas que le obi ne cède.

\- Est-ce assez serré ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Faisant le tour de sa taille, elle enroula le obi encore une petite fois puis s'arrêta derrière lui. Elle le plia d'un angle puis le noua délicatement mais avec force, avec le bout de obi qui était resté sur l'épaule gauche de Nagisa qui fut désormais sur son épaule droite. Elle prit la partie tombante du obi puis la plaça face aux épaules de Nagisa pour que la largeur soit équivalente et le plia. Avec ce pli, elle forma un nœud papillon qu'elle noua avec le bout restant du obi puis fit enrouler la partie qui dépassait sous la ceinture.

Il était bientôt 23 h et sa mère, qui l'aidait à enfiler sa tenue, était déjà prête depuis un bon moment. Une broche argenté, décoré de fleurs de cerisiers était accroché à ses cheveux et elle portait un grand pull blanc en laine ainsi qu'un pantalon en denim. Étrangement, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, à part sur les photos de mariages qu'il avait vu de ses deux parents, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère porter ne serait-ce qu'un kimono ou un yukata. Que ce soit pour n'importe quel événement, elle se contentait de mettre des geta* et un haori* par-dessus une tenue de ville, tout en gardant malgré tout une certaine élégance dans ses choix vestimentaires.

\- Voilà ! Déclara-t-elle en fermant le nœud papillon de son obi.

Nagisa se retourna alors pour admirer le chef-d'oeuvre sur le miroir. C'était magnifique. Sa mère avait indéniablement un talent pour ce genre de chose. Il rougit de contentement. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée vivante comme dans ces shojo. Ça lui plaisait autant que ça le... _gênait ?_

\- Bon ! On peut y aller ! S'exclama sa mère.

Ils mirent leur haori, Nagisa mit un faux col de fourrure blanche, ils enfilèrent leur geta puis tout deux prirent le chemin du temple le plus proche de la ville. Il faisait encore froid dehors et le sol était encore couvert de couches de neiges mais, Nagisa ne frissonnait pas dans son kimono qui étaient heureusement assez épais et Hiromi ne craignait rien avec son pull chaud en laine ainsi que ses patchs chauffants.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés du temple qui ne situait pas très loin, ils pouvaient voir que comme chaque année, des animations et des stands de nourriture avaient été mis en place.

Après avoir attendu un long moment dans la fil d'attente, Hiromi et Nagisa arrivèrent face à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Ils jetèrent tout deux une pièce dans une grosse caisse rouge, s'inclinèrent deux fois, frappèrent des mains de fois, sonnèrent ensemble la cloche, s'inclinèrent une fois puis assemblèrent chacun leur main pour prier, ils s'inclinèrent encore une fois puis cédèrent leur place aux autres personnes patientant dans la fil d'attente.

Décidant de consulter leur bonne fortune, ils mirent une pièce de 100 yen chacun dans une grande boîte en bois puis tirèrent chacun un papier au hasard.

 _-Bonne chance-_

 _La chance sourit aux audacieux._

 _Alors, osez vous démarquer !_

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Hiromi. Elle se tourna vers sa fille la questionnant du regard.

\- J'ai eu "Grande chance", déclara-t-elle en souriant après avoir froissé le papier dans sa main.

Un gong puissant résonna et attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. S'en suivit le décompte.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

Les feux d'artifices jaillirent dans une myriade de couleurs.

\- Bonne année, déclara Hiromi en tapotant la tête de son fils.

* * *

\- Maman ! Où est-ce que je met ce carton ?

\- Dépose-le juste dans le couloir !

Nagisa fit alors ce qu'il lui était indiqué. Il traversa le petit salon presque vide d'affaires. La luxueuse vaisselle qui se trouvait dans la grande armoire du salon avait disparu de moitié, une partie ayant été vendu et l'autre entrant dans un carton. Les quelques meubles et cadres décorant cette pièce ainsi que le couloir avaient pratiquement tous été vendu -de même pour la plupart des meubles qui étaient présents dans la grande maison-, la famille ne gardant que les plus intéressants ou utiles.

Ils préparaient leur déménagement. La raison : Ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour supporter les charges qu'étaient l'eau, l'électricité et le gaz. La maison était beaucoup trop grande et consommait beaucoup. Surtout en entretien. Donc ils avaient vendu les objets prenant trop de place et surtout inutiles.

Contre le gré de sa mère, Nagisa avait vendu toutes les peluches ou objets dont il n'y voyait "aucune utilité" ou valeur sentimentale (bien entendu ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa vie féminine était à garder). De ce fait, pratiquement un tiers de sa chambre était vide mais au moins, ils gagnaient en place et en argent. Ses vêtements et autres affaires avaient déjà été emballés, attendant sagement dans le couloir et la majorité des gros meubles restant avaient déjà été placé dans leur nouvel habitat.

La sonnerie sortit Nagisa de ses pensées et il se dirigea à la porte afin de voir qui était le nouveau venu :

\- Oui- Karma ?

\- 'lut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami. C'est logique non ?

\- Mouai...

Il y eut un petit silence puis Karma reprit.

\- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question...

\- Tu fais genre mais je suis sûr que t'a aimé en vrais.

\- Hmph...

\- Tu m'invites pas à entrer ?

Boudeur, Nagisa se décala de la porte, le laissant entrer.

\- Vous déménagez ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les cartons.

\- Oui et-

\- Je peux aider ?

Nagisa n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le rouge le fit de lui même. Il poussa un long soupir en entendant Karma se faire joyeusement saluer par sa mère puis il les rejoignit tout deux en grommelant des mots inaudible.

\- Ton père n'est pas venu vous aider ? Demanda soudainement Karma à Nagisa.

\- Si au début, pour les meubles. Mais en ce moment il travail donc il n'a pas trop le temps.

Il ne mentait pas. Enfin... si. Mais seulement à moitié. Après tout les meilleures mensonges contiennent une part de vérité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois.

Mais en réalité, le rouge ne voyait pas du tout.

\- En vrais, où est-il ?

Nagisa se stoppa dans ses gestes pour se tourner vers lui. Il ne cessait de l'embêter avec ce sujet.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas d'embêter.

Mais Nagisa savait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il poussa un soupir, ennuyé de s'être laissé emporté puis continua ses occupations.

De son côté, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Karma fut subjugué, presque... effrayé ? Part ce côté de la personnalité de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et le voir ainsi, le rendu presque... fasciné ? Il ne savait pas avec quel mot définir ce qu'il ressentait à l'état présent. Son cœur battant à une vitesse supérieur à d'habitude était la preuve de ce profond malaise qu'il avait eu. Ce n'était pas normale qu'il ressente cela. Après tout, il était le grand Karma ? De quoi avait-il peur...? Cela devait sans doute être quelque chose qui n'était pas passé à midi, après tout, tout être humain avait la possibilité de se mettre en colère non ?

Sortant de ses pensées qu'il enfouit bien profond dans un coin de sa tête, il entreprit de poursuivre son aide et commença à ranger des objets fort intéressant pour lui, remplissant un peu plus le dossier plus que conséquent qu'il avait concernant Nagisa.

Étrangement, hormis le petit accroc qu'ils ont eu ensemble, la présence de Karma et de ses pitreries (Monsieur avait trouvé amusant de ranger de lui-même les sous-vêtements rose bonbons de _Mademoiselle,_ qui s'était ensuite maudit de ne pas les avoir rangé plus tôt) mais au lieu de ralentir la cadence, celle-ci au contraire augmenta elle aussi. En fin d'après-midi, tous les cartons étaient déjà dans le camion et avaient été déplacé dans leur nouvel appartement, laissant la maison complètement vide de leurs affaires.

Après s'être fait remercié Karma les quitta, rentrant chez lui Regardant sa mère fermer la porte à clé de la grande maison, Nagisa eu l'impression de recevoir une flèche l'atteindre au cœur. C'est comme si une page se fermait et qu'une autre commençait. Il devait être heureux car cela signifiait une "nouvelle vie", une "nouvelle histoire" mais une sorte de nostalgie l'emplie. Il avait l'impression de perdre son passé, ce qu'il était, perdre _elle_. Tant de choses c'était passé dans cette maison et pourtant tant de choses qu'il voulait effacer mais aussi à contrario, garder.

 _La princesse quittait sa tour d'Or._

 _Mais..._

 ** _Et si c'était dans une tour d'Argent qu'il se déplaçait cette fois-ci ?_**

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

* _Ginza : Quartier de luxe japonais_

 _*_ _Kotatsu_ _: Table chauffante souvent utilisé en été._

 _*_ _NicoNicoDougo_ _:_ _Youtube_ _japonais._

 _*Ohashori_ _: Partie du tissu replié sous la taille._

 _*Geta :_

 _*Haori : Veste japonaise en laine ou soie porté par dessus un kimono pour aller dehors (c'est trop cool ces trucs ! :3_

 _Je sais ce que certains se disent... "Attendre plus d'un mois pour si peu ?!" j'en suis fort désolé x'D_

 _J'espère que la description sur la façon de mettre un kimono n'a pas été trop chiante... Trop blablabla...? J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Nagisa... Mon subconscient à tendance à le reprendre pour une fille et j'fais parfois des erreurs comme "elles" au moment de parler de Hiro' et Nagi "ils". Et puis ça m'a l'air bâclé... J'ai ajouté et supprimé pleins de passages... :/_

 _D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué une grossière erreur de la part des traducteurs fr. Il es mit dans la synopsis du manga que la 3-E est au lycée alors qu'ils sont encore au collège. Chose idiote car à la fin du manga, ils passent leur examen d'entrées au lycée... -"_

 _De plus, j'ai relu le chap' 143 du manga et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me délecte de voir Karma et Nagi se disputer, c'est tellement improbable que ça en fait une scène extraordinaire ! xD_

 _Ui je sais beaucoup de blabla mais je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai fait des changements minimes mais qui n'auront pas répercussion sur la chronologie originale._


	14. Chapter 14-14

**Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Tôt le matin, aux alentours de 6 h, un petit corps surgit lentement hors de son lit, réveillé par le son de son réveil. Il éteignit celui-ci puis se leva et prit la direction de sa petite salle de bain en baillant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit sa toilette habituelle du matin : se brosser les dents et se laver le visage. Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre puis enfila son uniforme scolaire. Se mettant face au seul miroir de la pièce, il inspecta le moindre recoin de sa tenue à la recherche du moindre défaut. Il repéra rapidement le mauvais pli de son col qui était tourné vers l'intérieur au lieu de l'extérieur. Il corrigea ce défaut et son reflet afficha finalement un sourire inquiet.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine ouverte au salon et pris place sur une chaise face à sa mère.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi...?

 _C'était étrange..._

 _Totalement étrange... Il avait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde._

\- Oui, évidemment !

Elle afficha un grand sourire et son fils le lui rendit plus crispé. Il trouvait sa mère étrange. _Beaucoup trop._ Il avait l'impression que depuis leur déménagement, tout ce qui était auparavant caché par leur grande maison se montraient au grand jour par leur nouvel habitat devenu trop petit pour pouvoir y cacher quoique ce soit. Le simple fait de voir cette _chose_ ou _ombre_ comme il aimait les appeler lui donnait une sensation de dégoût tant l'ombre de sa mère paraissait **affreuse**.

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus la concernant et tentait juste d'ignorer cette sensation.

Il bu une gorgée de son thé et une étrange sensation amère lui parvint en bouche. Ce fut de même lorsqu'il mangea le toast beurré ou encore l'œuf au plat préparé gracieusement par sa mère. Il avait l'impression que la sensation qu'il éprouvait face à elle se propageait dans la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait.

Sa mère s'écria le faisant sursauter.

\- Oh ! Nagisa dépêche-toi de finir de manger il va falloir y aller.

Il se dépêcha donc de finir son petit déjeuner et repris le pas vers sa chambre dans laquelle il prit son sac et tout deux sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent dans la voiture appartenant à la mère. Celle-ci se plaça côté conducteur et Nagisa sur un siège à l'arrière. Le vrombissement sonore du moteur surgit et la voiture démarra.

En regardant par la vitre de la portière, il oublia cette sensation désagréable du matin et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le jour ensoleillé éclairer les cerisiers surplombant les rues. Comme chaque année, le jour de la rentrée.

Une fois arrivé, Hiromi lui souhaita une bonne journée et le laissa y aller seul jusqu'à l'entrée du collège, le jugeant assez grand pour.

Comme l'année dernière, il se dirigea au gymnase dans laquelle se déroula la cérémonie d'entrée. Ensuite, il dût chercher son nom sur les panneaux d'affichages. Apparemment il était une fois de plus en classe D. Il poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait réussit de justesse ses examens de passage en deuxième année (surtout grâce à l'anglais).

\- Yo ! Le salua une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fit face à la personne qui semblait être... Karma... ? Il le fixa étrangement.

\- Ta voix... elle... et...

\- Yep !

\- Que...

Cela faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu et pourtant voilà qu'il avait changé. Pas seulement en voix mais aussi en taille. Alors qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille avant, lui le dépassait maintenant presque d'une tête. Mais pas que. Quelque chose chez lui avait changé. Il avait l'air... différent.

\- Vois-tu chère Nagisa, j'ai eu ce qu'on appel chez nous autres humains "la puberté".

\- J-je sais très bien ce que c'est !

\- Mais oui mais oui, se moqua Karma en lui tapotant la tête.

Nagisa ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment à ce sujet. Il avait juste survolé rapidement les explications en cours de travaux ménagers et avait seulement compris que cela provoquait juste quelques changements hormonaux mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait jusque là et aussi rapidement ! Avant sa voix n'était pas comme ça.

Et puis la sienne, avait l'air enrouée et partait dans les aigus sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et il avait lu sur internet que c'était un signe de puberté mais c'était pour lui beaucoup trop imperceptible et peu différent de la voix qu'il avait habituellement. Ce n'était pas assez grave pour Nagisa. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal... cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment en train de... devenir un garçon ?

\- Tiens...?

Il sortit de ses pensés et questionna Karma.

\- Tu as laissé tes cheveux détachés ? Demanda-t-il.

Il prit du bout de ses doigts quelques mèches des cheveux de Nagisa.

\- Ah... euh j'ai oublié de me les attacher ce matin.

\- Ça te va mieux j'trouve !

Embarrassé, Nagisa le remercia simplement, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise cela.

Suite à cela, ils prirent tout deux le chemin vers l'intérieur du collège et comme l'année précédente, firent aussi tout le train train quotidien de la rentrée, à la seule exception qu'ils étaient maintenant en 2ème année.

* * *

Avachit sur sa table en salle de classe, Nagisa scrutait du regard son ami Karma. Il avait du mal à le comprendre. Il avait beau voir ce qu'il en était de lui, il avait l'impression qu'une multitude d'émotions se mélangeaient et surgissaient de son ombre.

Karma était ce qu'on pourrait appeler le "chouchou du prof". Ono-sensei acceptait toujours ou du moins le plus de ses demandes lorsqu'elles étaient réalisables. Car avoir Karma toujours présent dans le classement des 50 premiers élèves aux examens pour effectif un total de plus de 150 élèves de deuxième année, devait rendre l'homme fier d'avoir un élève de ce genre dans sa classe. Pourtant, Karma ne se gênait jamais pour l'embêter et quitter un de ses cours par la suite. Il l'enviait d'ailleurs assez pour cela. Il avait du cran, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était aussi très intelligent et compétent en tout. Il éprouvait une grande _admiration_ envers lui.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait motiver Karma à resté à un aussi bas niveau que la classe D. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être avec les élèves snob de la classe A ? Ne pas être reconnu pour ses talents ? Avoir Ono sous son joug ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait beau le connaître... _il ne le connaissait en réalité pas vraiment_.

\- Nagisa ?

Il sursauta et regarda Karma qui l'appelait.

\- Tu t'es endormi ?

\- Non non.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça... ?

\- C'est la fin des cours non ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Surpris, Nagisa regarda autour, remarquant qu'ils étaient les derniers présent dans la salle classe et que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps dans ses pensées.

\- Euh... attend je range mes affaires !

Ce qu'il fit. Ils sortirent enfin de l'établissement scolaire, tout deux n'ayant aucune activité de club et ne faisant partie d'aucun, même si Nagisa projetait de faire partie d'un. Peut-être le Concert Club...?

Alors qu'ils passaient une rue, Karma se fit interpeller par deux inconnus. Nagisa, ne les connaissait pas mais se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Alors c'est toi Akabane ? Commença l'un d'eux.

D'une forte corpulence et d'une grande taille, il avait un visage arrondie ainsi que des cicatrices lui défigurant le visage. Son expression colérique affinait ses yeux rendu plus petit et ses cheveux rasés des deux cotés laissaient simplement une courte frange au milieu du front, décoloré en blond. La personne à ses côtés était d'une corpulence plus faible mais arborait des contusions à divers endroits. Au vu de leur apparence, ils devaient sûrement être au lycée.

\- Ça t'amuses de te battre contre les potes des autres pas vrai ? Poursuivit-il.

\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Karma.

Il jeta son sac à Nagisa qui le rattrapa de justesse

\- Il a commencé et ça a simplement scellé son destin.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Il m'a dit que-

Le coup partie "tout seul" et le blond tomba à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le rouge.

Son poing frappa une seconde fois le visage du blond, le sang qui s'en échappa éclaboussa Karma et un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Le blond tenta de dire quelque chose mais seul des grognements pouvaient se faire entendre.

\- Je ne t'entends pas !

Il lui écrasa l'une de ses côtes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne répéterais pas ? Fit-il en appuyant plus fort sur son ventre.

L'autre, regardait son camarade se faire battre sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et la peur le paralysait.

\- Lai-laisse-le ! Cria-t-il finalement.

Karma s'arrêta. Se tourna vers lui et son sourire se fit plus grand.

De là où il était, Nagisa regardait la scène sans réagir. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la première fois que Nagisa voyait Karma se battre ou qu'il assistait aux débordements de celui-ci. Il l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises le faire mais n'en disait rien. Il avait été surpris et choqué la première fois mais au vu des agissements de Karma il s'en était assez douté. Nagisa n'aimait clairement pas la violence. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'utiliser ses poings et ses "armes" dans le but de s'amuser ou de faire mal à l'autre et pourtant... cela n'avait en rien gâcher l' _admiration_ qu'il avait pour lui. Elle s'était même fait plus grandissante.

Au simple fait de voir Karma combattre ainsi des gens qu'il avait provoqué ou qui le provoquaient dans la rue, lui faisait ressentir une étrange sensation qui le troublait à chaque fois. Le simple fait de les voir se battre comme des acharnés pour certains et comme un sorte de prédateur pour un autre faisait monter en lui un mélange de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. De la peur, de la fascination, de l'angoisse, de l'envie, du trouble, de la jalousie et plus que tout; _**de l'Admiration**_.

Comme dans les études et le combat, il excellait. Il se tenait sur un piédestal sur lequel, seul lui, pouvait resté en usant de sa seule force. Cette place était à lui seul. Et il avait cette impression qu'il n'était en aucun droit autorisé à se mettre au même niveau que lui, obligé et restreint à voir de loin ses exploits sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autres à part regarder et admirer en silence.

 _Il voulait lui aussi pouvoir se tenir égale à lui._

 _Tel un roi indétrônable, il était la pomme à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder._

* * *

Avançant dans le sombre couloir, elle atteignit la porte et toqua à celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle reçu l'autorisation, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu as bien rangé tes affaires ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à son fils.

\- Oui !

Elle le regarda un instant l'air interloqué, presque surprise, en entendant sa voix.

\- Maman ?

Elle reprit un sourire. Presque crispée.

\- Rien rien ne t'inquiète pas. Bon. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte, Elle se mit à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce droit tant son stress et sa colère étaient monté en flèche. Elle était à deux doigts de pousser un rugissement. De pas vifs dont le son se répercutèrent sur le sol vernis du couloir lorsqu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle éjecta l'oreiller de son lit puis s'allongea sur celui-ci. Elle poussa un long soupir de lamentation puis se prit la tête en main.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû que cela arriverai aussi tôt. Elle avait espéré que cela arriverai plus tard ou n'arriverait jamais mais... on ne pouvait vraiment rien faire contre la nature. Et les ADN. À moins que...? Non ce serait stupide. Elle le protégerait jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie l'existence de la chose qui le rendait comme "ça". Plus qu'à espérer que sa puberté se poursuive lentement. Très lentement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva aux aurores. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner comme à chaque matin puis mit en place les assiettes et la nourriture. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant la disposition de la table et prit place soigneusement sur sa chaise. Elle arrangea les plis de sa robe puis posa ses deux mains sur la table. Elle prit de ses deux mains le café qu'elle approcha à ses lèvres puis le reposa sur la table. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle puis son regard s'arrêta sur la petite boite métallique posé près de l'évier. Elle l'avait oublié.

Elle se leva dans le but de le ranger mais se stoppa dans son geste. Elle alterna le regard entre l'assiette et la boite, jugeant intérieurement pour le pour et le contre. Elle jugea finalement pour le **pour**.

Elle attrapa la boite puis l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une vingtaine de gélules. Elle en prit deux, s'approcha de la tasse et vida le contenu d'une des gélules à l'intérieur. Elle en fit de même avec la nourriture disposé sur l'assiette puis rangea la boite dans la poche de son gilet et se rassit à sa place, le cœur battant à vive allures. Une partie d'elle était satisfaite. Après tout elle ne faisait pas quelque chose de mal n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas un mal... c'était... ce n'était pas grave... cela n'aurait aucune conséquences n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste pour l'aider. Oui... juste pour l'aider...

Lorsque son fils arriva dans la partie cuisine de la pièce. Elle afficha un grand sourire puis le salua. Il le lui rendit.

Lorsqu'il prit une gorgée de son thé puis avala sa nourriture, un sourire plus grand encore s'afficha en son intérieur mais quelque chose d'autre s'effrita aussi.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut déposé au collège elle reprit la route pour aller à son lieu de travail.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en cours de route afin de se refaire une beauté elle se regarda au rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture.

Mais lorsqu'elle se regarda au rétroviseur, elle lâcha son rouge à lèvre. Sa main tremblante s'approcha de son visage avec choque. Elle n'était plus.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _C'était assez court..._

 _J'ai utilisé la trad' fr de la japan-shin fansub pour écrire la partie de la bagarre._

 _J'ai mis du temps car je cherchais une image... *se cherche une excuse*_


	15. Chapter 15-15

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Un mois plus tard... effectivement... à part ça, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait toujours plaisir que malgré mes longs retards vous poursuivez toujours l'histoire ! x)**

 **J'ai écris ce chap' en écoutant Weaver - Koko/Luschka - Kami no Kotoba/Unite - Marble '^' (au cas où si vous êtes intéressé).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas confus.**

 **Assassination classroom et les personnages contenu appartiennent à Yusei Matsui, je ne fais que les lui emprunter :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Les mains portant un plateau garnie de nourriture, Karma avançait d'un pas rapide entre les tables de la salle de restauration à la recherche de son ami.

Il regardait tout autour de lui et poussa un soupir ennuyé tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas. Son ami était pourtant censé être ici mais, il semblait n'y avoir aucune trace de lui. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci s'était chargé de leur trouver une table tandis que lui allait prendre leur commande. Il fouilla encore à plusieurs reprises le lieu de ses yeux, ignorant les personnes le jugeant du regard pour son "étrange" attitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens le regardait étrangement de toute manière...

Encore plus ennuyé il se convainquit finalement que son ami devait sûrement être aux toilettes. Il doutait qu'il puisse le laisser en plan sans prévenir, il lui aurait laissé un message si c'était le cas. Il se mit alors en quête d'une table éloignée du bruit tout en marmonnant des mots peu intelligibles.

Comme d'habitudes, lui et Nagisa étaient allés au fast-food durant leur heure de temps libre. Mais c'était la première fois que sa "disparition" arrivait. Habituellement, il était toujours assis à une table et dès qu'il se retournait après avoir prit le plateau, il pouvait le voir tendre la main en l'air, lui indiquant leur table tout en souriant comme un bienheureux.

Il allait s'installer à une table mais, l'atmosphère autour de lui devint soudainement froide, glaciale et il fut comme paralysé.

Le monde dans lequel il se trouvait changea tout autour de lui pour devenir beaucoup plus flou, plus terne, plus sombre, plus ténébreux. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège dans un gouffre sans fin. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses poumons n'ayant plus la force de faire sortir le moindre air. Il suffoquait. _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

Quelqu'un ou plutôt _quelque chose_ l'attaquait, _ allait l'attaquer_.

L'angoisse monta peu à peu recouvrant tout ses membres paralysés.

Il avait peur.

Il avait **définitivement** peur.

 _Allait-il mourir ?_

Il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tant sa fin était proche, appréhendant le coup qui vint sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il se sentit transpercé de toutes parts et un certain malaise suivit d'un haut-le-cœur le prit.

 _Était-ce sa fin ?_

 _Allait-il mourir ainsi ? Sans que ses questionnements du " **Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?** " ne soient résolus ?_

Aussi rapidement que ses tourments étaient apparu, ils disparurent aussitôt pour refaire place à la _réalité_.

Sur le coup, il ne réagit pas mais sortit rapidement de sa torpeur et se retourna vivement pour voir que cette attaque provenait tout simplement de…

 _… son ami…?_

\- Hey, par ici Karma.

 _Oh..._

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent pour voir l'index qui lui touchait actuellement le creux de ses côtes.

 _Ce n'était que son doigt…_

\- Tu ne m'avais pas vue ?

Il ne répondit pas, encore sous le choque.

Tel un revolver silencieux, son index avait simplement toucher l'emplacement où se trouvait ses côtes sans prévenir.

\- Hm…?

\- Euh… ouai.

Il s'assit à table face à lui, cachant avec succès ses jambes tremblantes sous la table. Il entama son repas avec lenteur, tout en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux qu'il pensait discret.

Rien d'anormal dans ses traits sortaient de l'ordinaire. Il affichait comme d'habitudes, toujours ce sourire aussi niais et joyeux qui inspirait autant la pitié que l'indifférence; il n'affichait aucune expression de haine ou de colère envers sa personne qu'il ne cachait heureusement pas sous une attitude arrogante et manipulatrice par _son sourire_. Il ressemblait juste à un ange ampli d'innocences et d'ignorances.

Et pourtant…

Il était dangereux.

Définitivement dangereux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer étrangement depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-il de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage.

Karma se permit un rire moqueur en voyant son expression contrite.

\- T'inquiètes. T'as rien.

Nagisa en fut rassuré.

\- À part une tête de fille, ajouta-t-il faisant sortir un cri protestataire de l'androgyne.

Après ce bref intermède il retourna aussi vite dans ses pensées tout en regardant d'un air ennuyeux, Nagisa parloter de choses et autres qui entraient dans une de ses oreilles puis sortaient par l'autre.

Repensant à ce qui venait de lui arriver, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il ne savait par où commencer. Bien qu'il croit et pense que cette action de sa part soit intentionnelle, il avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu le même ressenti que lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre lui mais en plus vif, plus glaçant, plus effrayant. La première fois il s'en était amusé. Amusé par le fait de voir cet _ange_ lui tenir tête sans avoir peur de futurs possibles représailles, presque heureux de trouver un potentiel adversaire à sa taille mais…

Cette fois-ci c'était tout autre.

Nagisa est une personne dont il n'avait pas à se méfier car il se savait -pensait- fort et le savait -pensait- faible et sans défenses mais...

Il avait eu peur.

Vraiment eu peur.

Lui qui cherchait quasiment toujours la bagarre avec plus haut dans la hiérarchie et plus lourd que lui, c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur pour sa vie. L'adversaire face à lui était beaucoup trop puissant et lui, se sentait stupidement inférieur, faible, petit, ridicule. _Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais pour rien au monde_.

Shiota Nagisa était définitivement effrayant.

Si il en avait l'envie, il était sûr qu'il pourrait facilement le tuer durant son sommeil. Et c'en était tout autant effrayant. Il était censé être celui qui avait le pouvoir mais il savait -tentait de se convaincre- que cet idiot était beaucoup trop simplet d'esprit pour envisager faire un jour ne serait-ce que se battre ou même tuer.

Le regardant presque attendrit, il avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant encore pur et innocent. C'était autant adorable que répugnant pour lui.

C'était un serpent, une gorgone, un démon. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il prenne conscience de ses facultés pour le devenir et peut-être même pire.

 **Devenir le Diable en personne.**

Il était un ange, s'était sûr, mais "ange de la mort" était sûrement plus approprié le concernant.

Il devait s'éloigner. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais c'était avant tout pour le protéger, le protéger des autres et éviter qu'il ne soit mêler aux sombres affaires dans lesquelles il était plongé, pour ne pas que cette "faculté" évolue plus.

Mais également pouvoir être le seul à pouvoir le briser.

 _Il eu un déclic. Ses yeux s'agrandirent._

\- Karma…?

\- Hm ?

La tête appuyé sur la paume de sa main gauche, il le fixa l'air désintéressé.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Kakigori*.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as demandé mon goût préféré en glace, non ?

\- Euh- oui.

\- Tant qu'il y a du lait et un goût de fruit dedans tout me va, ajouta-t-il.

Ne pas écouter ne voulait pas dire ne pas entendre.

\- Tu ne finis pas ton milk-shake ? Demanda Nagisa en voyant sa boisson.

\- Ah… non.

L'androgyne se fit silencieux, le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

\- Je pensais juste à ce gars que j'ai oublié de défoncer hier soir, inventa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Bien que cet humeur ne soit pas destiné au "gars" imaginaire.

Nagisa se mit alors à rire tout en se disant que son ami aurait toujours ce genres pensées.

\- Finit-le si tu veux.

\- D'acc', acquiesça Nagisa en finissant la boisson bleu crémeuse presque entamée.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, il était devenu solitaire. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà avant mais, alors qu'auparavant il avait toujours _cette présence_ à ses côtés ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Ils s'étaient tout deux considérablement éloigné en si peu de temps.

C'était lui qui avait tout commencé. Alors c'était à lui de tout détruire. C'était lui qui l'avait conduit à être amis, c'était lui qui n'avait cessé de l'inviter à ces sortis, c'était lui qui qui lui avait offert cet étrange cadeau à noël, c'était lui qui avait voulu tisser des liens avec lui et le "décoincer" pour le faire sortir . Peut-être aurait-il dû ne rien faire ? Peut-être aurait-il dû l'ignorer et continuer sa vie tel qu'il l'avait commencé en 6 ème année de primaire ? Mais si il avait fait cela, sa vie aurait-elle était plus intéressante ? Moins fade ? Il avait beau passé son temps à faire chier et emmerder -pour être crû- les autres, il n'avait pas que cela à faire dans sa vie. Il avait également envie de faire d'autres que se battre.

Au moins cette courte période aura été la meilleure qu'il ai vécu mais ses mauvaises fréquentations semblaient peser et influencer Nagisa, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que son am- qu' _il_ change ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait beau autant réfléchir, il ne savait pas… tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Allongé de tout son long sur le coin de verdure de l'établissement qui donnait vu sur le terrain de sport extérieur, il contemplait au loin le soleil se coucher. Il se prélassait au sol sans se soucier de quoique ce soit autour de lui, tentant vainement de se vider l'esprit mais le cœur n'y était pas et l'envie non plus.

Le sourire malicieux, presque hautain qu'il arborait durant ces moments de détente n'était pas assez comme il le voulait. Ce sourire qu'il avait dessiné sur son visage n'atteignait pas yeux, était trop crispé, lui faisant souffrir et trembloté le coin des lèvres.

 _C'était faux. **Trop faux.** **Beaucoup trop faux.**_

Il laissa finalement ce sourire s'effacer, qui était aussi faux que la vie qu'il menait. Honnêtement, même lui ne savait pas à quoi ça lui servait de chercher autant la bagarre auprès des autres. Se sentir différent ? Unique ? Ne pas respecter les règles et ainsi faire l'interdit ? Il ne savait pas...

D'un geste rageur il frappa son poing droit contre le sol. Plus il tentait de ne plus y penser plus cela revenait en force et à répétition dans son esprit. Il couvrit son visage de ses deux mains puis poussa un grognement sourd.

Soudain, un bruit le fit sortir de son monologue interne. C'était un cri.

Il se leva légèrement et aperçu quatre élèves se diriger derrière le gymnase. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que deux d'entre eux bloquaient les mouvements de l'un tandis que l'autre avançait en chef de file.

Il fronça les sourcils puis se leva complètement et se dirigea vers leur directions en faisant craquer sommairement ses doigts. Une fois arrivé à sa destination, Karma regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux sans agir alors que les preneurs d'otage" le remarquèrent, surpris et curieux de le voir là.

\- A-Akabane ?! S'écria l'un d'eux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école faisait à cet endroit. Si il venait ici chercher à se battre, ils seraient sûrement mis à tapis d'un claquement de doigts. Après tout, il ne fallait pas se mettre Akabane Karma à dos, même eux le savaient et hésitaient à s'y risquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh rien, dit-il. Je regarde juste…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla un autre. Vois-tu, ce rat de la classe E -Il désigna l'élève bloqué au sol- nous a bousculé, nous élèves de 3 ème année en classes A, sans même s'excuser et nous lui montrons juste à quel point qui lui est supérieur.

\- Oh~ Je vois..., marmonna-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Il mérite en effet une correction pour cela.

Les élèves de classe A esquissèrent un sourire de joie en entendant cela. Ils savaient que la brute qu'était Akabane comprendrait. Après tout ils étaient entre élèves et intellects du bâtiment supérieur. C'était normal de s'entraider. Quant à l'élève de classe E, il tremblait et les regardait chacun leur tour avec appréhension.

Il se mit en position fœtale et protégea son visage de ses bras lorsque les trois élèves commencèrent à faire pleuvoir une multitude de coups sur son corps pas assez pourvu, profitant de sa faiblesse et s'abreuvant de ses cris et larmes de souffrance. Dans son coin, le rouge s'était assis et affichait un sourire statique. Il profitait du spectacle sans rien faire ou dire. Il regardait juste tel un spectateur les choses agir.

\- Attendez un peu, les arrêta-t-il.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et tous le regardèrent.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu vous savez ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

Les élèves de 3 ème année se sourirent complice puis laissèrent la place à l'élève de classe D.

L'élève de classe E s'était figé en entendant Karma puis s'était replié sur lui-même de peur, priant pour ne plus ressentir encore l'un de leur coups au fur et à mesure que les pas de Karma claquaient contre le sol puis s'arrêta juste en face de lui…

Mais…

 _…il ne ressentit plus rien._

Il entendit du bruit, baissa ses bras qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger puis fut choqué de voir tout ses assaillants tombés un à un sauf un.

Passant ses mains tachées de rouge dans ses cheveux tout aussi rouge, il fit un sourire satisfait l'air repu. Un liquide tout aussi écarlate ne lui appartenant sûrement pas, perlaient goûte par goûte le long de son visage et de ses vêtements n'en étaient pas épargné. Mais aucune égratignures n'était visible sur son corps.

Apeuré, tremblant et fasciné, l'élève de classe E le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Il se leva, s'approcha d'un pas tremblant vers lui, son corps le lancinant.

\- J-je…

\- Dégage.

Il frissonna puis recula d'un pas, frissonnant de terreur.

\- M-Mais-!

\- Dégage ! Lui hurla son sauveur d'une voix plus ferme.

L'élève de classe E sursauta puis prit la fuite effrayé.

Karma poussa un long soupir d'exaspération puis s'assit sur l'un des bancs en pierre présent, prenant bien soin d'écraser un peu plus la tête des élèves de classe A avec ses deux pieds. Il croisa les jambes scrutant du regard ses congénères de Bâtiment supérieur tous entassés au sol comme de la charcuterie.

Autant merdique que chacun de leur congénères de classe, les A avaient tous un cerveau en moins. Le pouvoir rend con et stupide lorsqu'il est donné à des abrutis. Il se doutait bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête du directeur pour créer une telle hiérarchie. Hn. Les préparer à la vie active…? Alors qu'ils ne sont qu'au collège…? Si c'était comme cela au collège alors pour le lycée affilié cela devait être pire. Au moins cela montre bien à quel point la société est avide de pouvoir et peut en arriver à en user vicieusement sur plus faible juste pour se sentir supérieur et au-dessus de tout.

\- Oh moins… j'ai pu un peu me dégourdir les membres, ricana-t-il.

Il baissa la tête vers le ciel semblant un instant troublé.

Que ferait Nagisa si il avait du pouvoir…? Songea-t-il. Peut-être passerait-il son temps à aider la veuve et l'orphelin…? Ça ne l'étonnerai même pas. Il n'était pas comme lui. Nagisa valait beaucoup plus que lui.

Au final, étaient-ils passés du stade de "meilleur amis" à "ami" à "simple connaissance"…? D'ailleurs, avaient-ils été ne serait-ce que "meilleur amis" ?

Sa tête se levait maintenant vers le sol. Et si c'était lui qui fuyait, peureux qu'il était ?

\- Aah… je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, souffla-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Le vieux ne va pas être content...

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

 _*Kakigori : Comme une grosse montagne de neige colorée. Quand l'été vient, les Japonais se ruent sur ce dessert traditionnel rafraîchissant. Un tas de glace finement râpée sur lequel on verse un sirop au thé vert, aux fruits ou au sésame. Le kakigori peut aussi être agrémenté de garnitures supplémentaires : lait concentré, haricots rouges, chantilly ou quelques mochis, les fameux petits gâteaux de riz gluant. (source :_ _clubsandwich. konbin._ _com)_

 _J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite (le déroulement de l'histoire pas mes rythmes de publi' xD) et que la scène de la peur de Karma est bien écrite... :/_

 _Pour la position fœtale j'ai faillit mettre en pls. xD_

 _D'ailleurs... je me demande... est-ce que vous avez deviné le cadeau qu'avait offert Karma à Nagisa ? C:_

 _Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'assassiner parce que sinon je pourrai malheureusement plus écrire... ce serait regrettable n'est-ce pas ? C:_

 _D'ailleurs au cas où, je suis également sur wattpad... Quoi ? Moi ? Chercher des abonnés et plus de lecteurs ? Jamais ! Après tout je n'ai jamais obligé personne à laisser des review ou suivre l'histoire (lennyface) !_


End file.
